Les hommes en rose
by Paradoxx-ical.Mind
Summary: Pourquoi s'enticher de Sasuke ? Il y a tant d'horizons que Sakura Haruno aurait pu explorer si Kishimoto lui en avait donné les moyens. Hommage à tous les hommes qui auraient pu tomber pour une rose / Sakura x couples originaux.
1. Sakura x Sasori

_**Coucou tout le monde!**_

 _ **Comme je l'avais indiqué à la fin du Bel oiseau rose..., il est temps à présent que je commence un nouveau projet :-) Bien sûr, je continue à alimenter Les mille et une saveurs d'un premier baiser, mais je vais commencer aussi à écrire en parallèle un autre recueil: celui-ci, entièrement consacré à Sakura ~**_

 _ **Il y en aura absolument pour tous les goûts; avec tous les pairings, des UA, du monde ninja, de la romance pure, de l'amitié, du drame, de l'aventure, et j'en passe!**_

 _ **Voilà, voilà ~ Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :-D**_

* * *

Le mysticisme de la beauté

 _Sakura x Sasori_

Sasori, c'est un des beau-gosse du lycée. Rouquin aux yeux noisette, la mine constamment renfrognée ou ornée d'un sourire ironique, il a de quoi plaire. A la fois mystérieux, moqueur et je-m'en-foutiste. Tout ce qui fait fondre les minettes en ce début de XXIe siècle.

Sasori, c'est un artiste. Elève en section Arts Appliqués, il s'est spécialisé dans la création de poupées et de marionnettes. Un art à part, presque unique, qui fait sa fierté et celle de son entourage. Sculptant chaque visage en bois ou en porcelaine avec minutie, il capture toutes les émotions humaines qu'il ne prête jamais à son propre faciès.

Sasori, il fait chavirer les cœurs.

Pourtant, personne n'ose l'approcher. Sasori, il ne laisse personne empiéter dans son espace personnel. A part son meilleur ami Deidara aussi artiste que lui, ou quelques lointains potes de la même classe, il ne veut pas être impliqué avec n'importe qui. Et les filles qui lui courent après, _c'est_ n'importe qui. Alors il préfère rester seul. C'est mieux.

Mais la fille assise contre le mur au fond de la cour, en proie à l'humidité du sol et à la fraicheur de l'automne, avec ses curieux cheveux roses, elle mérite un peu de son attention. Il remarque les écouteurs à ses oreilles et son regard vague, comme transportée dans un autre univers. Intense son regard, d'ailleurs de la même couleur que l'émeraude, mais avec de subtiles nuances de vert selon que le temps décide de jouer avec l'ombre et la lumière. Un style un peu grunge avec son pantalon largement troué, sa chemise à carreaux et ses Docs, mais éminemment féminin dans la manière dont elle le porte.

Mais ce qui l'interpelle le plus, ce ne sont ni ses cheveux, ni ses vêtements, ni l'expression de son visage – aussi jolie soit-elle ainsi. Non, ce qui le fascine, c'est son visage lui-même. A la peau de pêche légèrement rougie par le froid au niveau des pommettes, mais froissée en plein milieu de la figure. Une légère boursouflure rosée qui part du milieu de son front, serpente sur l'arrête de son nez, se sépare sur le haut de ses joues pour creuser son visage jusqu'à la mâchoire du côté droit, et jusqu'au milieu de la joue du côté gauche.

Loin de l'enlaidir, cette cicatrice lui prête au contraire une aura mystique. Comment se l'ait elle faite ? Par qui ? Dans quelles circonstances ? A-t-elle souffert ? Est-ce encore récent ? Les mains du rouquin commencent à le démanger. Il veut la dessiner. Maintenant. Sous tous les angles, sous toutes ses formes. Il veut la croquer dans l'instant.

.o.o.

Quelle étrange coïncidence qu'au lendemain de cette rencontre, un rouquin bouscule _sans aucunement faire attention_ une jeune fille aux courts cheveux roses – sans trop s'excuser, elle était _dans son chemin_ , après tout. Plus tard, quand la lycéenne fouille sa veste à la recherche de son portable, elle trouve une feuille de papier pliée en quatre dans l'une de ses poches. Sur celle-ci, un portrait d'elle-même au crayon et au fusain.

.o.o.

Sakura, c'est une paria. Une anomalie de la nature. Elle a les cheveux roses et les yeux verts. Plus que ça, elle est défigurée du front jusqu'au menton. Des connards qu'ils l'ont enlevée quand elle avait quinze ans. Quand un homme gêne, on s'attaque à sa fille pour le faire réagir. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Sakura – née d'une mère au foyer et d'un père policier. Un petit tête-à-tête sympathique d'à peine quelques heures. Pourtant, l'acide qu'ils lui ont balancé à la figure a eu le temps de laisser des marques. Indélébiles. Sur sa face et dans son cœur. Bien sûr, les ravisseurs sont en tôle – pour ce que ça l'avance, ça ne lui rendra pas son visage de poupée pour autant.

Sakura a l'habitude de ne pas avoir trop d'amis. Ça s'approche pas, une fille comme ça. Parce qu'elle fait peur aux pimbêches, parce qu'elle intimide les mecs, parce que les autres ont trop peur du caractère qu'elle peut avoir après avoir traversé une telle épreuve – _mais quelle épreuve ? Vous ne savez rien, abrutis !_ Oh, elle a bien ses deux meilleurs amis d'enfance – Sasuke et Naruto, Naruto et Sasuke. Un à l'école militaire, l'autre dans un pensionnat pour gosses de riches. Oh, elle les aime, ça c'est sûr ! Mais pour ce que ça l'avance – ils ne sont même pas là avec elle, juste une fois par mois si elle a de la chance. Oh, elle ne leur en veut pas. Ou juste un peu. Parce qu'elle est un peu égoïste. Humaine.

Alors Sakura reste seule. C'est mieux. Sa cicatrice agit au moins comme un test – pour trouver des personnes vraies, _authentiques_ , qui ne jugent pas à tour de bras. Il n'y a apparemment personne dans le coin qui peut prétendre passer l'examen haut la main. Tant pis.

Ah non, elle a parlé trop vite. Il y a bien l'autre rouquin qui lui est rentré dedans tout à l'heure. Elle ne le connait pas, elle ne l'a même jamais vu. Pas comme si sa vie est assez terne pour qu'elle observe tout le monde. Elle l'a juste trouvé chiant – et foutrement impoli – au premier instant. Elle l'a vite chassé de son esprit. Pourtant, il y est revenu au galop quand elle a trouvé le dessin. _Son_ dessin. C'est évident. Plié avec soin – pas un artiste déjanté, plutôt un maniaque. Au milieu, juste elle.

Le visage doux, les lèvres charnues, les yeux si incroyablement perdus et perçants tout à la fois, les cheveux emmêlés juste assez longs pour souligner le cou fin. Surtout, la cicatrice, imposant toute sa démesure sur son visage gracile, éminemment mise en valeur. Redessinée à la perfection, trait pour trait comme elle est dans la réalité. Mais le rendu n'est pas moche. Bien au contraire. Contrairement aux nombreuses fois où Sakura a pu se regarder dans la glace, elle n'a pas l'air de tout gâcher. Non, là, elle la trouve belle. Elle lui va bien.

 _ **« Les cicatrices sur ta peau sont les cicatrices de ton cœur. »**_

Ecrit avec finesse juste au-dessous du portrait.

Cet abruti-là a visé plutôt juste.

.o.o.

Quand la jeune fille aux cheveux roses se fait bousculer à nouveau le lendemain encore – _par la même personne_ -, elle est alerte. Elle sent la main qui glisse sur son blouson jusqu'à atteindre sa poche – le mouvement est fluide et aérien, quasi imperceptible. Il la fait pourtant frissonner.

Mais elle a décidé de ne pas laisser passer cette fois-ci. Alors elle attrape le poignet avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper. Le rouquin se retourne, l'air blasé. La lueur vive qui brille cependant au fond de ses yeux ne trompe pas.

« Et les excuses ? », demande Sakura avec une mutinerie escomptée et un brin de séduction involontaire.

Ingénue et charmeuse. Mystique.

« Seulement si je peux t'inviter à boire un verre », rétorque Sasori, l'ironie coutumière de son sourire soudain percée d'un éclat de chaleur.

* * *

 ** _Voici donc la mise en bouche :-)_** ** _Ca vous a plu?_**

 ** _Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me suggérer des couples, des thèmes ou des situations que vous voudriez voir mis à l'œuvre ~_**

 ** _Je pense que les différents OS feront tous la même longueur, à peu de chose près. La parution ne devrait pas être trop longue ( mais vous savez ce que c'est, ça dépend de l'inspiration du moment :-P). Je vous dis donc: à bientôt!_**


	2. Sakura x Hidan

_**Hey!**_

 _ **Voici le second OS, un Sakura/Hidan. Je suis en plein visionnage de Fate/Zero en ce moment, et c'est pourquoi cet écrit en est très largement inspiré; vous verrez :-P**_

 _ **Merci à toi lunasky d'avoir commenté, je suis ravie que le Saso/Saku t'ai plu :-) J'entends bien ta demande et je m'attèle à écrire un Saku/Pain dès que j'ai le temps (et l'inspiration) ~**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**_

* * *

L'extase 

_Sakura x Hidan_

Les murs tremblèrent sous l'écho puissant de la magie. L'atmosphère gorgée de pouvoir se réchauffait chaque seconde un peu plus, étreignant la silhouette au milieu de la pièce. Les bras tendus en avant, le visage crispé sous l'effort et la sueur dégoulinant le long de ses tempes, elle sentait l'énergie affluer de son cœur jusqu'au bout de ses ongles pour glisser sur le sceau parfaitement tracé à ses pieds. Le sceau teinté du rouge sang de la famille qu'elle a tuée.

« Viens à moi, Shinigami ! »

Le cercle s'ouvrit sur la noirceur la plus profonde, des volutes de fumées violâtres embaumant l'air environnant. Une masse grise se dessina au centre du petit enfer, qui laissa vite deviner les yeux vifs, le nez droit, la bouche fine. Le torse sculpté, la faux tenue fermement, le pantalon de cuir noir, les pieds nus.

L'apparition passa une main dans ses cheveux argentés pour les brosser en arrière.

« Oh », s'exclama-t-il langoureusement en dardant des prunelles améthyste sur son invocateur. « J'ai droit à une _maitresse_ , cette fois-ci. »

La jeune femme soutint son regard sans ciller. Son visage pâle, ses cheveux roses et ses yeux verts étaient loin d'intimider le Dieu de la Mort. En revanche, les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol derrière elle – _éventrés, décapités_ -, attisaient le feu dans ses veines. Pas même une goutte carmine n'avait su éclabousser la magicienne. _Quel dommage_.

Le Shinigami se pourlécha les lèvres avec envie tandis que des plans se dessinaient déjà dans son esprit. Le sourire à la consonance éminemment sadique qu'il afficha par la suite était teinté d'une couleur toute pernicieuse.

.o.o.

Le sang qui macule son torse et son visage le fait frissonner d'un plaisir sans nom. La sensation de puissance le grise complètement. Avoir le droit de vie et de mort – surtout _le_ _droit de mort_ -, le rend euphorique. D'un mouvement fluide, il approcha la longue lame effilée de sa faux à hauteur de son visage, puis enroule lentement sa langue autour de la pointe. Le précieux liquide vital excite ses papilles. Il peut presque atteindre l'extase.

Qu'est-ce que pourrait bien donner du rose tapissé de ce rouge ? Le mélange serait-il harmonieux ? Ou au contraire le contraste serait-il saisissant ?

Un contraste, plutôt. Oui ! un contraste ! La chair de poule envahit la peau de ses avant-bras. Le rose teinté de rouge ! Il frémit de désir. La pureté du cerisier mêlé à la souillure du sang ! Il halète, les yeux révulsés. Les corps entremêlés dans la plus vile des étreintes ! Oui ! Là, il atteindrait _la véritable extase_!

.o.o.

Assise derrière son bureau de chêne, les jambes négligemment croisées, Sakura étudie minutieusement les fiches de chaque candidat désigné par le Sage des Six Chemins. Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Neji Hyuga et Shikamaru Nara. Tous des descendants de prestigieuses familles, magiciens par l'hérédité depuis au moins six générations. Les Haruno en font également partie depuis neuf générations. Une puissance affirmée. Ce ne sont pas les dix des Uchiha, mais elle a un avantage conséquent sur son adversaire. _Le Shinigami._

Son invocation en tant que Servant est rare. Elle nécessite une grande quantité de magie et une parfaite maitrise des sceaux. Il faut aussi savoir se salir les mains pour procéder au rituel et rejeter tous scrupules. Mais plus que ça, les Dieux de la Mort sont _craints_. Redoutés. Ils font naitre la peur dans les cœurs, savent l'ancrer si profondément que les légendes disent qu'on ne peut plus jamais sans départir. Il faut être solide comme un roc pour prétendre à vivre à leurs côtés. _Ou juste aussi fous qu'eux_.

Ainsi, personne ne s'est jamais essayé à invoquer un Shinigami.

Pourtant, Sakura a à peine hésité. Il est le plus puissant. Indéniablement. C'est un _dieu_. Et elle _doit_ mettre la main sur le parchemin sacré. Après tout, elle n'a plus de scrupules depuis longtemps. Plus de pitié, plus de compassion, plus la moindre empathie. Le sang a déjà tellement souillé ses mains qu'elle pourrait s'y baigner jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

 _ **« Venge-nous. N'oublie jamais ta haine. Elle te portera jusqu'au sommet. »**_

Tels furent les derniers mots de son père tandis qu'il fondait sous la chaleur du brasier, sa mère hurlant de douleur à ses côtés. La chasse aux sorcières de la dernière décennie, quand elle n'était encore âgée que de dix ans. Une chasse ouverte par les Uchiha eux-mêmes lorsque la Guerre des Six Chemins a été déclarée par le Sage. Le but avait été à l'époque de débusquer tous les magiciens du continent pour devenir les seuls héritiers du parchemin miracle – un vœu, quel qu'il soit, exaucé à son propriétaire. De quoi attiser les convoitises. Ces dix années devaient servir à la préparation des six élus. Au lieu de ça, de nombreux magiciens ont perdu la vie, brûlés sur le bucher, et les six clans prestigieux ont été découverts. La plupart des ainés ont péri, et ce sont les héritiers qui doivent à présent se battre pour réaliser leurs idéaux.

Sakura n'a jamais pardonné. Elle a fait des paroles de son père le moteur de sa vie.

« As-tu accompli ta mission ? », demande-t-elle en sentant la présence de son Servant adossé au mur derrière elle.

« Bien sûr », répond le Shinigami avec un sourire en coin. « Le samouraï de Yamanaka a été supprimé. »

« Bien », approuve la rose avec un rictus mauvais.

De la plume élégante de son stylo, elle trace une grande croix sur la fiche au nom d'Ino Yamanaka. Elle n'est plus une menace potentielle.

« Vraiment », souffle l'argenté, ennuyé. « Ses samouraïs et leurs codes d'honneur me filent la gerbe. »

« Tu l'as tué proprement, au moins ? »

« Il a voulu faire _seppuku_ mais je l'en ai empêché. Pas qu'il me gâche mon plaisir, ce connard. »

« Parfait, ça servira de mise en garde pour les autres », sourit la jeune femme avec amusement. Elle ne peut qu'imaginer le magnifique tableau d'un corps sauvagement mutilé avec goût qu'a laissé son artiste de Servant dans son sillage.

Elle se lève du bureau pour s'approcher de la baie vitrée. Konoha de nuit offre un bouquet étincelant de lumières colorées.

« Tu te rapproches de ton but », souffle le dieu près de sa joue en se glissant à ses côtés. « Utiliser ton vœu pour annihiler le monde et le reconstruire à ton goût, j'aime plutôt bien. »

Les bras croisés, Sakura observe d'un œil critique le florilège de lumières qui empêchent l'obscurité de noyer la ville.

« Je pourrais simplement tuer les Uchiha. Mais en réalité, c'est tout ce monde qui me dégoûte. »

Se retournant vers son Servant, elle plante des prunelles assurées dans les siennes.

« Nara est un allié de la Yamanaka. Il va sans doute envoyer son familier ici quand elle se rendra compte que le samouraï ne rentre pas. Extermine… »

Le Shinigami pose un doigt sur ses lèvres. La main glisse sur le cou gracile, caresse la ligne parfaite de la jugulaire, effleure le haut du buste jusqu'à englober avec fermeté le sein gauche. Les pulsations cardiaques battent sous sa paume.

« Il me semble t'avoir déjà expliqué comment notre pacte fonctionnait », chuchote-t-il suavement à son oreille.

Il écrase violemment ses lèvres sur celles de sa maitresse. Les dents ripent sur la muqueuse fragile, et le sang jaillit. Les gémissements de souffrance et de plaisir résonnent et se succèdent à l'infini dans la noirceur de la nuit, jusqu'à l'apothéose.

 _Jusqu'à l'extase._

« Maintenant, va », ordonne Sakura d'une voix rauque; nue dans ses draps, échevelée, _ensanglantée._ Un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres meurtries.

« A vos ordres, _maitresse_ », chantonne le dieu en saisissant sa faux.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, voilà ~ C'était comment?**_

 _ **J'avoue que je suis un peu perplexe; je me suis essayée à un nouveau style et je ne sais pas trop si ça a fonctionné... C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose d'assez... sensuel on va dire x) Mais j'ai bien aimé :-) Après tout, c'est Hidan...**_

 _ **Bref, on se revoit bientôt ~ Avec un Saku/Pain, je l'espère!**_


	3. Sakura x Pain

_**Hey!**_

 _ **Voici donc comme promis un Saku/Pain pour ce troisième OS ~ Il est un peu plus court que les autres mais j'avoue que j'ai trouvé ça assez difficile d'écrire sur eux sans modifier leurs caractères à l'extrême. J'ai pas l'habitude d'exploiter une personnalité comme celle de Pain x) Bref, j'avais prévu un UR avec Pain en mode "je suis un Dieu", etc. etc. Mais finalement ça ne m'a pas plus inspirée que ça et j'ai donc fait dans le classique... Un peu dans la même ambiance que le premier Saso/Saku.**_

 ** _J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même!_ **

* * *

Entre l'ingénu et le rebelle

 _Sakura x Pain_

Pain, il est plutôt connu au lycée. Connu un peu comme une légende urbaine. Comme le punk du coin. Le yankee dont on ferait mieux de ne pas s'approcher. Le mec flippant un peu trop bizarre pour être impliqué dans ses affaires. Le type qui passe ses pauses à fumer caché derrière un mur, sans jamais personne à ses côtés. Pain, c'est le garçon avec qui on préfère n'avoir aucune relation.

Enfin, Pain, ce n'est pas son vrai prénom. Mais le surnom lui colle à la peau comme une seconde identité tant on a l'habitude d'utiliser celui-là et pas un autre. C'est comme ça qu'il s'est présenté au début de l'année, et c'est ce simple mot qui délie toutes les langues.

Pain, c'est le mec d'aujourd'hui; tatoué, percé, baraqué, cheveux roux en bataille, blouson en cuir, jean déchiré et rangers aux pieds. Taciturne et solitaire. L'autre, _Yahiko_ , c'est l'enfant qu'il a un jour été; un visage rond et doux, de grands yeux chocolatés, le sourire éclatant. Farceur et maladroit, mais généreux et plein de chaleur.

Mais comment les gens pourraient-ils savoir ça ? Ils ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez; pas plus loin que ce que les apparences veulent bien montrer. Mais Sakura, elle, elle sait qui il est vraiment, Pain. Elle connait le Yahiko qui sommeille en lui, bien qu'il semble avoir tout fait pour le rejeter.

Ses amies lui ont souvent dit que son intérêt pour le punk était malsain. Qu'il faudrait qu'elle arrête de lui jeter des coups d'œil à la dérobée quand il est dans les parages. Il est beau gosse dans son genre, certes. Mais on veut pas que t'ai des ennuis. Garde tes distances. Il est surement camé et enclin aux beuveries.

Même à elles Sakura n'a pas voulu dire que Pain, il est pas comme ça. C'est son secret. Assez égoïstement, elle veut être la seule à le connaitre tel qu'il est réellement. Elle n'a jamais dit à ses amies que, comme lui, elle est originaire d'Ame. Elle n'a jamais confié qu'elle l'a connu quand ils n'étaient alors âgés que de six ans. Elle n'a jamais parlé du serment d'amitié qu'ils ont scellé par la promesse sacrosainte du petit doigt. Elle n'a jamais moufeté sur leurs rencontres secrètes.

Personne ne sait qu'ils ont passé les vacances d'été ensemble. Personne ne sait qu'ils se sont redécouverts au début de l'année, tandis que le punk a été transféré d'Ame à Konoha. Personne ne sait qu'ils se connaissent déjà depuis l'enfance. Personne ne sait pour eux deux – leur relation passée et actuelle.

C'est pour ça que personne n'est au courant de leurs petits moments d'intimité, à l'abri des regards sur le toit du lycée, tandis que Sakura est partie « vite fait aux toilettes » ou « terminer un devoir ». Il n'y a aucun témoin de leurs embrassades, tantôt chaudes et passionnées, tantôt douces et légères. Ou chaudes et douces à la fois, comme aujourd'hui, tandis que leurs corps sont étroitement pressés l'un contre l'autre et que le rouquin embrasse sa copine de la mâchoire jusqu'à la naissance de la poitrine avec fièvre et lenteur.

Sakura, elle l'aime de tout son cœur – elle a déjà eu le coup de foudre enfantin à l'époque pour Yahiko. Elle a aussi appris à aimer Pain, même si elle n'approuve pas toujours. Elle aime ses deux facettes; tout ce qu'il est et tout ce qu'il a à lui donner.

Après tout, Sakura, elle sait pourquoi il veut s'appeler Pain et pas Yahiko. Parce qu'il souffre, parce qu'il fait souffrir les autres, parce qu'il est Souffrance. Du moins le croit-il. Il a perdu ses parents trop jeune – violemment tués sous ses yeux. Il est parti vivre dans un orphelinat, et il a abandonné Sakura qui a pleuré si fort du déchirement de la séparation. Pourtant, Sakura ne lui en a jamais voulu. Pourquoi donc ? Elle a pleuré parce qu'elle était triste d'avoir perdu un ami précieux, mais peut-elle lui en vouloir alors que ce n'était en rien sa faute ? Ils étaient petits – dix ans, à l'époque. C'est lui le pauvre gamin qui s'est retrouvé seul dans un orphelinat – pas le lieu le plus réjouissant qui puisse être. Alors, oui, il a souffert. Mais il n'a pas fait souffrir. Et il n'est pas Souffrance. Il n'a pas à être Pain.

Elle travaille encore là-dessus pour le convaincre.

En attendant, elle garde le secret du petit et mignon Yahiko précieusement au fond d'elle. De toute façon, elle sait qu'il est toujours là quelque part. Elle peut le voir dans ses yeux, dans son sourire, dans ses gestes.

Il est Pain, il est Yahiko. Impulsif et rebelle, doux et rieur. A la fois son copain et son ami d'enfance. Tantôt amant, tantôt confident. Il est son tout et elle espère être sa toute.

* * *

 ** _Cette phrase absolument trop clichée à la fin! x) J'espère que ça vous a plu même si on était plus dans la description que dans l'action._**

 ** _Bref, pour le prochain OS, je prévois peut-être un Sakura/Tobirama ~ A bientôt!_**


	4. Sakura x Tobirama

_**Et voilà le quatrième OS! Dans une ambiance un peu chevaleresque/heroic fantasy ~**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Sur la rive opposée

 _Sakura x Tobirama_

Elle était connue pour être l'héritière de l'une des familles les plus puissantes du continent; fille unique du roi Kizashi Haruno, et ainsi princesse du royaume de Hana. Mais avant tout – avant son sang royal, avant les richesses qu'elle possédait, avant son éducation visant à faire d'elle une parfaite dame de la Cour -, elle était connue pour être un chevalier. Des plus nobles et des plus puissants, elle était parvenue à prouver sa bravoure aux hommes et à imposer sa présence autour de la Table Ronde – qui réunissait par le respect commun du code de la chevalerie les guerriers les plus forts du royaume.

Elle était Sakura Haruno, vingt ans, longs cheveux roses tressés sur son épaule, indissociable de son armure grise étincelante et de sa cape noire; connue pour sa fine lame et son sens aigu de la justice, sans compter son affinité quasi fusionnelle avec l'eau qui faisait de cet élément son arme la plus redoutable. Elle était un chevalier d'honneur qui partait sans cesse en quêtes pour aider et protéger son peuple – en plus de le représenter sans jamais faillir à ses devoirs de noble. Elle savait habilement jongler entre sa condition de princesse et son statut de chevalier, s'attirant la sympathie et le respect de tout son peuple.

Ainsi, Sakura chevauchait au galop à travers plaines et forêts afin d'accomplir une requête soumise par les paysans d'un petit village champêtre. La communauté était idéalement située non loin d'une vallée qui leur permettait de se fournir en eau et d'irriguer leurs champs. Cependant, depuis quelques semaines déjà, des rumeurs couraient au sujet d'un dragon de l'eau qui surgirait régulièrement depuis le fond de la vallée. Il n'avait pour le moment jamais attaqué les habitants ou abimé leur système de récupération de l'eau, mais la menace restait tangible. Il fallait donner une raison à la présence de ce dragon – le détruire ou le faire fuir selon la situation – et rassurer la population.

Sakura fit claquer les rênes de son cheval pour prendre de la vitesse. Bien qu'elle accordait à chacune des tâches qu'elle devait accomplir la plus grande détermination et tout le sérieux nécessaire, elle ne se sentait jamais aussi excitée – _vivante_ – que lorsqu'elle avait l'occasion de se mesurer à un grand ennemi. Dans le cas présent, son adversaire serait sans doute un mage expérimenté ayant une affinité aqueuse. Soit il s'entrainait dans la vallée sans avoir prévenu les villageois au préalable et un simple avertissement suffirait, soit il préparait quelque chose de plus grave et il lui faudrait l'affronter. Elle souhaita que la dernière option serait la bonne – en toute modestie, elle n'avait jamais eu affaire à un maître de l'eau à sa mesure. Pouvoir commander l'eau et la modeler à sa guise – surtout dans une forme aussi complexe que celle d'une créature légendaire – n'était pas donné à beaucoup de mages.

.o.o.

La vallée n'était pas très profonde – pas plus d'une dizaine de mètres. Elle était creusée d'un cours d'eau dont Sakura ne pouvait voir le commencement au loin mais qui semblait déboucher sur une cascade à sa droite. Elle pouvait l'entendre se briser en écume sur les rochers. Les gouttelettes que soulevait le vent en sa direction étaient comme de douces caresses sur sa peau. L'atmosphère humide était délicieuse au toucher et à l'odeur. L'endroit était idéal pour quiconque aimait l'eau.

Pas de trace de dragon à l'horizon, ni de remous dans la rivière. Aucune charge suspecte dans l'air. Rien qui puisse prouver la présence de magie ou d'un utilisateur de magie.

Sauf la petite maison sur la rive opposée.

Construite en bois, elle était plutôt petite mais d'apparence chaleureuse. La fumée qui s'échappait de la cheminée sur le toit témoignait de la présence d'un habitant. La poignée de la porte qui commençait à tourner également. Sakura se mit en position défensive dans un tintement métallique, une main posée sur la garde de son épée. La personne qui apparut sur le seuil de la maison n'était autre qu'un homme; grand, la carrure développée, les cheveux blancs et les yeux rouges. Son regard était indescriptible – impossible de savoir ce que son impassibilité signifiait. Un simple ennui, une menace potentielle ?

La main toujours posée sur la poignée, il restait figé, n'esquissant pas le moindre mouvement tandis que les secondes s'égrainaient. Ne flairant aucun danger imminent, Sakura reposa ses bras le long du corps. Elle voulut amorcer la discussion et décliner son identité.

« Je sais qui vous êtes », intervint l'homme avant qu'elle n'ait pu produire le moindre son.

Ce qui n'était pas très étonnant, au vue de son haut rang. En revanche, l'insolence dont il venait de faire preuve l'était un peu plus.

« J'en suis honorée », dit simplement la princesse avec courtoisie. « Puis-je savoir qui _vous_ êtes, dans ce cas ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il toisait la jeune femme quand soudain un geyser se forma entre eux. L'eau, propulsée par une forte pression, fonça droit sur Sakura. Cette dernière esquiva d'un bond qui la fit tournoyer dans les airs avant d'atterrir souplement sur la surface de la rivière – _marcher sur l'eau,_ un bénéfice des mages aqueux. Les rochers furent tranchés derrière elle. Elle remarqua alors que la main posée sur la poignée, loin d'être nonchalante, avait bougé; l'index était désormais pointé en avant. D'un simple geste, le mage face à elle avait su maitriser une grande quantité d'eau tout en contrôlant sa pression. Il était loin d'être mauvais.

Répondant à cette provocation, Sakura tendit le bras devant elle dans sa prochaine attaque. L'eau se souleva sous elle pour englober son bras et devenir son prolongement. Rallongeant sa prise jusqu'à être à portée de l'homme, elle le happa de sa main aqueuse et le tira vers elle. Elle sut par la facilité avec laquelle elle réussit son attaque qu'il s'était laissé faire. Lorsqu'elle l'eut tiré à quelques centimètres de son visage, elle leva son autre bras pour lui porter un coup. Un mur d'eau s'érigea alors juste devant l'homme, empêchant le poing de frapper sa cible. Il n'avait pas pu esquisser le moindre geste. L'eau répondait purement à sa volonté, sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'amorcer quelque mouvement. Sakura n'avait jamais vu une telle maîtrise. Il profita de la surprise de la jeune femme pour s'extirper de l'étreinte. L'eau ne lui résista pas le moins du monde, _le laissant même passer_.

Le mage fit alors apparaitre le dragon. Joignant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, il laissa l'eau lécher sa peau et se déchainer autour de lui jusqu'à créer la forme mystique. Ce fut ainsi que Sakura comprit. Il n'était pas simplement un excellent maître de l'eau. Il était l'eau _elle-même._ Entouré par l'élément aqueux au centre de sa création – complétement _recouvert_ par l'eau -, il ne semblait pourtant pas ressentir le manque d'air, ses cheveux et ses vêtements ne semblaient pas mouiller non plus. L'eau l'englobait dans une caresse; _l'harmonie parfaite_. L'homme était là où il devait être. _Dans son élément._

 _Un esprit de l'eau._ Comme conté dans les mythes et légendes. Sakura se demanda s'il attendait depuis toutes ces semaines qu'un mage aqueux digne de ce nom se présente à lui. Si toute cette mascarade n'était en réalité pas un appel.

Le dragon était imposant, _gigantesque._ Façonné dans ses moindres détails comme une œuvre d'art éphémère. Il était impressionnant. Mais pas menaçant. La bête serpenta droit sur le chevalier. Sakura écarta les bras de chaque côté de son corps, prête à le recevoir. Elle put goûter à la force de l'eau dans sa plus grande pureté. L'eau ne blessait pas, elle se révélait dans son état naturel; douce, vivifiante.

Elle ne laissa pas une trace humide sur la jeune femme. Elle n'avait été qu'une caresse, comme l'étreinte d'une mère. Elle l'avait acceptée en son sein.

« Tobirama », lâcha alors le mage en baissant les bras.

Il darda ses prunelles rubis dans celles émeraude de la princesse. Elles pétillaient de joie. Le visage était serein, si ce n'était le léger sourire mutin qui ornait les lèvres rosées.

Il tourna les talons pour rentrer dans sa maison.

La porte resta grande ouverte derrière lui.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, voilà ~**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plu :-) N'hésitez pas à me laissez vos avis/suggestions ~**_

 _ **A bientôt!**_


	5. Sakura x Shisui

_**Cinquième OS, te voilà!**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira ~**_

* * *

Nuits estivales

 _Sakura x Shisui_

« Je t'ai manqué ? », j'entends chuchoter tandis qu'une silhouette se profile par la fenêtre ouverte de ma chambre.

Sakura se sent toujours obligée de grimper sur le toit jusqu'à ma fenêtre pour me rendre visite. La nuit. C'est bien trop banal de se rencontrer le jour en toquant à la porte, après tout.

« Pas du tout », je marmonne en réponse en me frottant les yeux, sortant de mon demi-sommeil.

Impossible de dormir sur mes deux oreilles tant qu'elle n'est pas venue me voir.

« Menteur », rit-elle en refermant la fenêtre derrière elle, accroupie sur le bureau.

En me redressant sur le lit, je l'observe descendre de son perchoir et enlever son gilet qu'elle pose sur une chaise. Elle retire ensuite rapidement ses vieilles converses pour les jeter négligemment dans un coin de la pièce.

Dix ans qu'elle est la voisine d'en face de la famille Uchiha; dix ans que tous les étés, quand je viens passer les deux mois de vacances chez mes cousins, on s'arrange pour se voir tous les jours elle et moi.

« Toi, tu m'as manqué, Shisui _-chan_ », chantonne la jeune femme en apposant un baiser sur ma joue.

On s'est rencontré pour la première fois quand elle avait huit ans et moi déjà onze. Petits, insouciants et surtout très dynamiques, on s'est vite liés d'amitié en remarquant qu'on aimait tous les deux jouer au basket et faire du vélo. C'est sûr que comparer à Itachi et Sasuke, de tempérament calme et réservé, elle avait dû bien s'ennuyer avant que je ne débarque. Du moins, ça me plait de penser comme ça. En tout cas, on a passé nos premières vacances d'été ensemble à cette époque, et depuis, on attend tous les ans cette période de l'année avec impatience.

Si nous étions de bons complices au début, puis de très bons amis au fil du temps, nous sommes devenus encore plus proches récemment. Plus intimes. Des rencontres en plein jour pour jouer jusqu'à épuisement, nous sommes passés aux vrais discussions où nous refaisions sans cesse le monde à une autre sauce. Les rendez-vous nocturnes ont commencé il y a deux ans. Tandis que Sakura consacre ses journées à ses amis et moi les miennes à ma famille, toute la nuit n'est réservée qu'à nous deux. Elle vient me rejoindre tous les soirs de sa façon si particulière dans la chambre d'amis, et le monde est à nous le temps d'une nuit. On est rien que tous les deux et la couleur rose pastel dégueulasse des murs de ma chambre d'été.

Rien à voir avec les magnifiques cheveux roses vifs qui me chatouillent le cou tandis que Sakura s'est allongée à côté de moi. Je croise les bras derrière ma tête et elle se couche à moitié sur moi. Sans gêne, comme d'habitude.

« Ta journée s'est bien passée ? »

« Mouais, c'était cool avec Naruto et les autres », elle répond vaguement. « Mais c'était aussi super long », elle fait avec une moue boudeuse en relevant le visage vers moi.

« C'est toi qui a instauré qu'on ne se verrait que la nuit, je te rappelle », je souris en déposant un baiser sur son front.

« Ouais mais c'est plus chiant de faire ça en plein jour », elle rétorque avec une lueur de malice au fond de ses yeux verts.

Elle se redresse sur ses mains pour venir m'embrasser tendrement.

« Là au moins, personne ne pose de questions et on peut faire tout ce qu'on veut », chuchote-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

« Tu as une virée à me proposer ? », je demande alors avec un sourire en coin, connaissant son tempérament d'aventurière.

« Pas ce soir », décrète-t-elle. « Le reste de la semaine sera chargé, par contre. J'ai plein de nouveaux trucs à te montrer ! », elle s'exclame ensuite, enjouée.

Elle se rapproche de mon visage, le regard soudain plus envoutant, assombri par le désir.

« Mais là, j'ai prévu autre chose. »

Elle reprend possession de mes lèvres avec ferveur.

Je sais que quand je me réveillerais demain matin, elle sera déjà partie. Mais je sais aussi que ce ne sera que pour mieux revenir le soir suivant.

* * *

 _ **Bon, j'avoue que je l'ai écrit un peu à la va-vite, celui-ci :-/ J'avais une bonne idée de base, puis finalement ça ne m'a pas trop inspirée et j'ai donc bâclé pour ne pas passer trop de temps dessus. Mais je promets de refaire un meilleur Shisui x Sakura à l'avenir :-)**_

 _ **A bientôt!**_


	6. Sakura x Suigetsu

_**Un sixième OS inspiré d'un anime que je suis en ce moment; God Eater ~ Je vous le conseille d'ailleurs fortement si vous aimez l'action, la fantasy (et le gore)! La bande son est superbe, les combats épiques et le graphisme change de l'ordinaire :-)**_

 _ **Bref, après cet instant pub, place à la lecture!**_

* * *

La princesse écarlate

 _Sakura x Suigetsu_

Sakura est toujours couverte de sang. Celui des victimes qu'elle n'a pas pu sauver, celui des monstres qu'elle a tués; mais rarement du sien. Sakura est une jeune capitaine d'escouade forte et sûre d'elle. Réputée pour être quasi intouchable, et pour avoir fait baisser le taux de mortalité proche de zéro pourcent à son entrée dans la Première Unité de Combat Rapproché. Sakura est une légende au sein de l'armée.

Alors elle est là, droite et fière sur le champ de bataille, ses cheveux rose teintés de rouge soulevés par le vent, dardant son regard vert glacé sur ses ennemis à quatre pattes qui détruisent tout sur leur passage et ont massacré tant de civils.

Elle lève lentement la main au-dessus de sa tête.

« Formation B ! », assène-t-elle de ce ton qui ne laisse place à aucun refus.

« A vos ordres ! », répondent ses soldats, en agrippant leurs Tail Arc de type mitrailleur à deux mains.

« Encerclez les Deux Queues ! »

Les hommes de son unité se mettent en position et tirent en rafale sur les Démons pour stopper leur avancée toujours plus grandissante. La plupart ne s'en relèvent pas, mais Sakura se charge des plus coriaces d'un coup net du tranchant de son épée, marchant entre les ennemis avec tant d'élégance mêlée à sa nonchalance qu'elle a l'air bien plus qu'une simple humaine.

Adossé derrière un mur à l'abri des attaques, une main pressée contre la large plaie qui s'étend sur son flanc, un autre capitaine allié décoche un sourire charmeur à la guerrière divine qui vient de percer les lignes démoniaques pour se placer devant lui, laissant les derniers Démons à la charge de son unité.

Elle est vraiment belle comme ça, sa déesse de la guerre. Comme il peut être fier d'avoir été le seul à avoir su faire fondre la glace qui protège le cœur de cette battante souvent trop sérieuse.

« Tiens bon, l'unité de secours va bientôt arriver », annonce-t-elle avec une douceur surprenante pour quiconque l'entendrait à cet instant.

Elle s'accroupit devant le soldat et pose une main sur son front, sa paume se frayant un passage entre les mèches bleu délavé. La peau est brulante sous ses doigts, signe que la blessure s'est déjà infectée et que le mal se propage.

« Vraiment, quand est-ce que j'aurais l'occasion de sauver la princesse ? », demande le jeune homme avec raillerie, sa voie entrecoupée de respirations saccadées. « Tu martèles ma virilité à t'obstiner à me sauver à chaque fois. »

« Pourquoi prétendre à me sauver ? », rétorque Sakura avec un sourire en coin. « Je ne suis pas une princesse, Suigetsu. »

Un rire secoue la poitrine dudit Suigetsu. Les vibrations qui parcourent son organisme endolori lui font cracher du sang.

« Et moi j'en suis une, peut-être ? », s'exclame-t-il du mieux qu'il peut, faussement vexé.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment dire ça », avoue la guerrière, des images de leur intimité commune lui revenant comme un flash de son esprit. « En revanche, tu es un prince bien irresponsable. »

« C'est pour t'impressionner », confie Suigetsu avec un sourire triste. « Mais je suis même pas foutu de sauver ma propre unité. »

« C'est pas ta faute », chuchote la rose d'une voix rassurante. « Ils étaient en surnombre et vous étiez la seule unité disponible. Vous ne pouviez rien faire sans renforts. Vous vous êtes bien débrouillés. »

« Ouais », ricane le soldat avec amertume. « Tout le monde aura droit à un bel enterrement. »

Un large filet de sang s'écoule d'entre ses lèvres sans discontinuer.

« Les secours vont bientôt arriver », répète Sakura en essuyant de sa manche la sueur qui macule les tempes et colle les mèches de cheveux au visage.

« Tu sais, princesse, je sais pas si t'arriveras à me sauver cette fois-ci. »

Ses yeux violets, mi-clos, sont si ternes que Sakura ne les reconnait pas. Où est passé le joyeux luron qui n'abandonne jamais, toujours prêt à en découdre – avec les monstres comme avec la mort ? La leur de défi qui brille dans ses prunelles en toute circonstance – dans l'intimité comme sur le champ de bataille ?

« Suigetsu ? », appelle-t-elle, paniquée, les yeux écarquillés, en appuyant sur la déchirure béante.

Le sang chaud sous ses doigts lui donne la nausée. Ses émeraudes sont si pleines d'émotions, si expressives à cet instant que Suigetsu a le sentiment de n'avoir jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau.

« Ces yeux», commence-t-il avant de déglutir le sang qui lui remonte dans la gorge. « Tu ne les montreras jamais qu'à moi, hein ? »

Il lève une main blanche et tremblante vers le visage face à lui. Il caresse la mâchoire du bout des doigts, trop faible pour remonter jusqu'à la joue. Le sillon qu'il laisse derrière lui forme une trace rouge, vive, unique sur la peau pourtant déjà maintes fois souillée depuis la début de l'affrontement.

« Je t'aime, tu sais ? », murmure Suigetsu si bas que ses oreilles bourdonnantes des explosions incessantes n'entendent même pas sa propre déclaration.

Son bras retombe dans un bruit mat contre la pierre, ses paupières se ferment inexorablement, et son ultime expiration est avalée dans un baiser à la saveur du désespoir.

« Sakura-taichou, attention ! », s'époumone un de ses subordonnés. « Un Neuf Queues a percé les rangs ! »

La guerrière s'arrache au cadavre souriant qui glisse sur le sol froid, s'appuie sur son pied droit, pivote avec agilité, empoigne son Tail Arc, et tranche la tête d'un mouvement sec. Les gouttelettes écarlates se reflètent dans son regard acéré avant que la giclée de sang ne lui fouette le visage, se mêlant au rouge déjà présent.

Sakura est toujours couverte de sang. Celui des monstres qu'elle a tués, et des victimes qu'elle n'a pas su sauver.

* * *

 _ **Pas très réjouissant tout ça, n'est-ce pas? Mais j'avais dit qu'il y aurait du drame, alors voilà :-P**_

 _ **R.I.P Suigetsu, je te ferais sans doute revenir plus tard ;-)**_

 _ **A demain!**_


	7. Sakura x Itachi

_**Et hop, un septième OS !**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira ~**_

* * *

Le complice des marches du bus

 _Sakura x Itachi_

L'avantage quand on ne mène pas une existence palpitante mais qu'on doit prendre le bus tous les matins, c'est qu'au moins, on trouve toujours de quoi faire pour chasser l'ennui qui se pointe dès l'aube. Après tout, on dit que les transports en commun, ce sont les lieux idéals pour faire de nouvelles rencontres. Ou au moins, quand on est un poil asocial comme moi et trop rose pour plaire aux gens, on peut avoir l'occasion d'observer le monde en toute liberté.

Et dans un bus, même une petite ligne citadine comme celle que je prends à 7h13 tous les matins, croyez-moi, il y toujours une belle diversité de personnes à découvrir.

On peut repérer les garçons qui sont mignons, les garçons qui sont moins mignons; les filles qui ont l'air cool, les filles qui ont l'air connes; ceux qu'on a connu il y a longtemps et qui n'ont pas changé entre temps; les mecs qui ont l'air de craindre et qu'on préfère ne pas trop regarder – pas qu'on attire son attention sans faire gaffe; les vieilles dames qui ont l'air honnête et les vieilles sorcières; les petits collégiens avec leur gros sac à dos qui donnent une bouffée de nostalgie; le chauffeur de bus qui change presque tous les matins – un mystère jamais résolu. Ceux qui s'assoient devant, ceux qui s'assoient derrière; ceux qui restent debout à l'avant pour causer avec le chauffeur, ceux qui restent debout à l'arrière pour faire des conneries en cachette; ceux qui restent debout au milieu – pauvre gens sans assise ou avec un vélo ou avec une poussette.

De quoi se prendre pour un sociologue avec tout ce panel de gens différents – dont on peut prétendre à déduire la vie et le caractère par leur façon de s'habiller, de se tenir, de parler, en fonction même de la place qu'ils choisissent dans le bus. Ceux qui prennent toujours le même siège et ceux qui en changent tous les jours; ceux qui font la grimace quand quelqu'un d'inopiné les force à changer leurs habitudes. Ici, tout le monde est coincé dans sa petite routine.

Ma routine à moi, c'est peu de gens, en réalité. Du moins, peu de gens auxquels je prête réellement attention – pas comme si j'allais m'intéresser au tas grouillant d'individus qui se forme à mi-chemin du trajet. Les premiers sont les plus intéressants.

D'abord, il y a la fille qui monte en même temps que moi et qui s'assoit toujours pile au milieu du bus. Environ dix-sept ans, je dirais, avec les cheveux noirs très lisses, les sourcils parfaitement épilés, les yeux maquillés et la manucure soignée. Toujours en train d'envoyer des SMS ou de téléphoner à quelqu'un d'une voix trop enjouée et forte et aigüe pour être naturelle. Profil type de la pin-up populaire. Mais moi, je connais son secret. J'ai une fois capté le mouvement de son portable vers son oreille avant d'entrer dans le bus, et aucun numéro n'était affiché à l'écran. Moi je sais qu'en fait elle n'a personne à qui parler. Comme quoi, les apparences sont trompeuses. En fait, je ne l'imagine pas trop populaire. Plutôt en manque d'affection. Du genre un peu mythomane qui a besoin de se faire voir. Elle doit vraiment souffrir, la pauvre. Dommage que ses efforts la fassent plus passer pour une salope que pour une fille bien qui a besoin qu'on s'occupe un peu d'elle.

Après, il y a la femme qui embarque deux arrêts plus loin. Blonde à la forte poitrine, elle est du genre à sourire plus que nécessaire au chauffeur – et le sourire a toujours l'air plus authentique quand c'est un homme au volant. Elle s'assoit tout de suite au premier rang - quand elle ne s'accoude pas carrément à la porte du conducteur. Et elle tape la causette pendant tout le trajet, jusqu'au terminus. Cette femme a l'air d'avoir la quarantaine, magnifiée par l'âge, mais éminemment célibataire. Soit c'est une croqueuse d'hommes, soit c'est une dame si désespérée dans sa vie amoureuse qu'elle en vient à draguer des chauffeurs de bus différents tous les matins. Juste pour se sentir admirée. Ouais, sans doute une autre génération en manque d'affection.

Trois arrêts après, il y a l'habituel tandem du vieux monsieur et du petit garçon. Tandis que le papy met trois heures à rentrer à pas de tortue, trainant sa canne derrière lui, le garçon – sans doute au tout début de ses années de collège -, est toujours en train de courir pour attraper le bus. Heureusement, grâce au vieux monsieur, il y arrive à chaque fois avec cinq minutes de marge – le temps que le grand-père pose sa canne, sorte son portefeuille, tire sa carte sénior de sa pochette, la présente au chauffeur, range sa carte, range son portefeuille, reprenne sa canne et se dirige a pas rendu plus lent encore par l'approche de l'échéance vers un siège libre – généralement, il ignore le premier pour aller s'assoir plus loin. Allez savoir pourquoi. Le collégien, plus pressé, prend la place que le vieux a ignorée, et pose son gros sac sur ses genoux. C'est le petit moment doux du trajet. Le duo est toujours mignon à voir, même si la scène se répète chaque matin, et même si ça fait pester la plupart des adultes qui ont peur d'être mis en retard – la même rengaine tous les matins, alors qu'ils arrivent à l'heure _tous les matins._

Bref. Je ne m'éterniserais pas sur les banales adultes qui stressent pour leur travail. Il y en a beaucoup trop de toute façon et ils sont beaucoup moins intéressants.

Non, le dernier passager qui m'intéresse est en fait le tout premier. Il monte au premier arrêt, celui juste avant le mien, toujours seul quand j'embarque dans le véhicule, assis tout devant à gauche – là où il y a juste un siège avec la fenêtre d'un côté, la rangée de l'autre, et le panneau séparant le chauffeur des passagers devant. Un petit cocon bien isolé, où avec des écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles comme lui, on peut oublier tout le vacarme de la masse de gens qui s'entassent sur toute la longueur du véhicule. Je prends toujours place au deuxième rang à droite – derrière la quarantenaire en mal d'amour. Comme ça, j'ai une bonne vue sur lui, et je continue de tourner le dos au plus gros de la foule.

Cet homme, il doit être un peu plus âgé que moi – environ vingt ans, je dirais. Il a de longs cheveux noirs retenus en catogan, une peau d'albâtre, des yeux onyx ourlés de longs cils – étonnamment très charmants et harmonieux sur son visage aristocratique. Il est un homme, c'est certain, mais il a une touche de féminité qui lui donne un charme particulier. Il a les mains fines aussi, comme celles d'un pianiste. Il porte toujours des vêtements sobres, mais classes. Du genre chemise repassée, pantalon cintré et chaussures cirées. Une montre argentée au poignet droit. Parfois des lunettes de vue sur le nez quand il lit un roman. Sans paraitre trop snob ou tape-à-l'œil, il a pourtant indéniablement l'air de faire partie de la petite bourgeoisie, si ce n'est qu'il est en fait très riche en réalité – pourquoi monter dans un pauvre bus, bel inconnu ?

Il descend chaque matin au terminus, à la gare, comme la bimbo aux cheveux trop lisses, la blonde à forte poitrine, l'improbable duo qui marque le fossé des générations, et la fille aux cheveux trop roses – moi, en l'occurrence. Le petit garçon fonce chaque fois comme une fusée jusqu'à la porte de sortie, la miss au portable ne tarde pas à faire claquer ses talons sur le bitume, et le vieux monsieur s'est endormi sur son siège – comme d'habitude. La séductrice rallonge les adieux avec le chauffeur, et en attendant, le bel homme et moi, nous descendons la marche du bus toujours pile en même temps. Parfois nos bras se frôlent, parfois ce sont nos mains, parfois même il s'excuse quand le contact est trop appuyé et que le cliquètement métallique de sa montre résonne, me permettant ainsi de filtrer sa voix grave à travers la musique dans mes oreilles. Pourtant, aucun de nous deux n'a jamais eu le bon sens – ou l'envie – de laisser passer l'autre en premier pour éviter ces petits « incidents » - ou cadeaux des dieux, si vous voulez mon avis.

J'aime à penser que c'est une sorte de complicité qui nait entre les passagers d'un même bus.

Je me demande souvent ce que lui peut bien penser, enfermé dans son cocon au premier rang, de tous ces gens qui grouillent autour de lui. Est-ce qu'il y a déjà prêté attention ? Est-ce qu'il s'intéresse à eux ? Est-ce qu'il s'intéresse à moi ? Est-ce que c'est un sourire de politesse enseigné par sa bonne éducation qu'il m'accorde à chaque fois que nos chemins se séparent devant le bus, ou est-ce que c'est plus intime et sincère que ça ?

Enfin, qu'importe la réponse, maintenant. Parce que depuis peu, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour me consoler. Un petit papier cartonné, pas plus grand que la paume de ma main, noir, gravé de lettres blanches au design baroque. Une invitation que ma meilleure amie Ino, de bonne famille elle aussi, a reçu en début de semaine dans sa boite aux lettres.

 _L'Association des Artistes expose encore un jeune prodigue du domaine dans votre ville !_

 _Après le marionnettiste Akasuna no Sasori et le sculpteur Deidara Iwa, nous avons l'honneur de vous présenter Itachi Uchiha, artiste peintre et pianiste._

 _Ce samedi 12 mai, venez le retrouver en personne au Centre d'Art de Konoha pour une exposition son et image à couper le souffle._

A droite des écritures, une photo de l'homme en train de jouer sur un élégant piano à queues, une toile peinte en nuances de gris accrochée sur le mur au-dessus de lui.

Même à moitié de dos, même sans voir son visage, même engoncé dans ce costume trop parfait, je sais que c'est lui. Le premier passager du matin, le bel homme dans son cocon, le complice des marches du bus.

 _Itachi Uchiha._

* * *

 ** _Et voilà, j'espère que c'était pas trop long :-)_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ~ Et vos idées aussi, si vous en avez - parce que j'ai beau avoir des tonnes de pairings en tête, la mise en situation est plus difficile :-/ Bref, si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse ~_**

 ** _A demain, j'espère!_**


	8. Sakura x Shikamaru

_**J'ai f** **ait dans le très très court pour cet OS, mais ça m'est venu comme ça ~ Ajouter des détails inutiles briserait la magie de la pluie ;-)**_

* * *

Dancing in the rain

 _Sakura x Shikamaru_

L'eau céleste glisse sur mes cheveux, forme des gouttes à la lisière de mes mèches roses, ruisselle sur mon visage et imbibe mes vêtements. L'odeur du béton détrompé embaume mes sens, et l'ambiance des jours humides me happe entièrement.

Bras écartés, visage levé vers le ciel, j'accueille la pluie comme une divinité. Je suis une offrande au dieu miséricordieux qui pleure son saoul d'un monde trop laid. Je suis une femme souillée qui accepte la purification de l'eau salée. Je laisse la pluie me glisser entre les doigts comme une idylle que je ne pourrais jamais attraper.

J'esquisse un pas sur la droite, croise mon pied gauche derrière le premier, lève un bras au-dessus de ma tête, et penche la tête en avant. L'eau cajole ma nuque offerte.

Je m'appuie sur ma jambe droite, tend la gauche sur le côté en soulevant des gouttelettes sous mes semelles, plante mon regard dans l'horizon face à moi, et pivote comme une danseuse de boîte à musique en un cercle parfait. L'eau bat ma peau au rythme de ma chorégraphie aquatique.

Je passe ma jambe gauche du côté vers l'arrière, et je m'incline dans une arabesque face aux nuages noirs amoncelés autour du majestueux cumulonimbus. L'eau me chuchote à l'oreille qu'Amegami est prêt à entendre mes prières.

Ma tête humblement inclinée vers le sol, yeux fermés, j'entrouvre les lèvres dans une complainte silencieuse, et je sens le vent porter mes souhaits au dieu de la pluie. Je clos ma danse pluvieuse dans un demi-tour dont je ressors fièrement perchée sur mes deux jambes, bras le long du corps.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux sur le monde, il est juste là. Le seul homme qui a le droit d'assister à mes prières, celui à qui sont destinés chacun de mes vœux dansants.

Protégé sous un large parapluie transparent tandis que l'averse se calme lentement, je contemple chacun des traits de son visage masculin; ses yeux fatigués, son nez droit, ses pommettes hautes et son sourire à mi-chemin entre l'admiration, l'ennui et la douceur.

A mesure que je m'approche de lui, pas après pas, les gouttes de pluie cessent de marteler le sol. Quand je suis assez proche pour entendre l'eau claquer sur le plastique, je fais tomber le vil parapluie d'un coup de main habile, et laisse les derniers vestiges de la pluie bénir mon amant.

Sous l'arc-en-ciel qui nait de l'étreinte entre l'eau qui s'échappe et le soleil qui revient, je prends son visage entre mes deux mains pour partager un baiser mouillé.

 _Puisse Amegami à jamais bénir Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, et le fruit de leur amour_ , souffle le vent dans un dernier élan.

* * *

 ** _Qu'en avez-vous pensé? ~ Ca change encore de style par apport aux autres OS. J'espère que cette écriture un peu plus "poétique" - si je puis dire - vous plait aussi :-)_**


	9. Sakura x Kiba

_**'Scusez-moi pour le manque d'imagination...**_

* * *

Grâce à la blondasse

 _Sakura x Kiba_

« Un Earl Grey et un muffin au chocolat, comme d'habitude ? », demande le jeune serveur à sa cliente journalière.

Table au fond à droite, près de la verrière, sur la chaise de gauche, à seize heures trente précises, Sakura Haruno prend place.

« Tu me connais trop bien », susurre cette dernière d'une voix faussement charmeuse accompagnée d'un clin d'œil mutin.

Cinq petites minutes suffisent à rapporter les précieux mets jusqu'à la gourmande.

« Je prends ma pause ! », crie le jeune homme à son collègue en s'asseyant à revers sur une chaise de l'autre côté de la table.

Il desserre ensuite la cravate de son uniforme et fait sauter un bouton de son veston en soupirant de soulagement.

« Dure journée, mon p'tit KIba ? », demande son amie en savourant déjà sa première bouchée chocolatée.

« Tu parles, tous les gamins du collège se sont pointés en début d'après-midi et Dieu sait qu'ils sont impossibles à satisfaire », soupire ledit Kiba en reposant sa tête sur la paume de sa main, son coude posé sur la table.

« Oh, ne sois pas aussi méchant », chantonne Sakura en faisant tournoyer sa fourchette devant son visage. « Tu étais aussi un sacré chenapan au même âge. »

« Ouais », il sourit en se remémorant quelque souvenir d'enfance. « Mais maintenant que j'approche les vingt ans, je comprends enfin ce que ça fait de devoir supporter les cris et les jérémiades des gamins. »

« Tu es encore un gamin, mon beau, ne l'oublie pas », le taquine nonchalamment la jeune femme en enfournant le dernier morceau de muffin dans sa bouche.

Kiba sourit de voir son amie aussi gourmande et enfantine quand elle mange, puis laisse son regard s'aventurer sur les autres tables du salon de thé.

« Toujours aucune avancée ? », interroge Sakura en réchauffant ses petites mains contre la porcelaine chaude de sa tasse.

Elle n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner la blonde aux formes voluptueuses qui doit très probablement faire son petit numéro de mannequin derrière son dos. Une bombe sur qui un certain Kiba avait des vues depuis quelques temps.

« Le point mort, elle préfère aller voir les gros durs ou les p'tits puceaux », fait ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils. « Elle n'aime étonnamment pas draguer les types normaux. »

« Désolée pour toi », compatit Sakura avec trop de manières pour être tout à fait sincère. « Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, tu n'aurais rien pu avoir d'autre que son cul. »

« Sakura », soupire le jeune homme avec un mélange d'amusement et de désespoir.

« 'Scuse-moi mais elle a pas l'air trop friande des histoires de couple. »

« Et qui te dit que c'est pas ce que je cherchais, un plan cul ? »

« Pitié, mon chou », s'exaspère la rose. « T'es pas du genre coup d'un soir. »

« Ah bon ? », demande Kiba avec un sourire ravageur.

« Non », assure Sakura avec un sérieux comique. « T'es même étonnamment sentimental, voire carrément romantique. »

« Rien de bon, quoi », s'amuse le brun.

« Bien sûr que si ! », s'exclame la rose. « Ça se perd de nos jours, tu sais. »

« Ne me fais pas ton discours de vieille ! », rit Kiba en lui lançant une serviette au visage.

« Mais elles sont souvent raison », rit à son tour son amie.

Le brun perd son regard dans le monde derrière la baie vitrée.

« Tu voudrais sortir avec moi, ce soir ? », demande rapidement la rose, l'air de rien, le nez plongé dans sa tasse.

Kiba hausse un sourcil inquisiteur en glissant ses yeux sur elle.

« Sérieusement », assure Sakura en prenant une gorgée de son thé. « La fille sur laquelle tu baves depuis des semaines est une grosse salope – sans vouloir t'offenser », ajoute-t-elle tandis que le brun grogne de frustration, « et je suis célibataire depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. J'ai besoin de tendresse. »

« Et pourquoi tu demandes ça à moi ? »

« Bah, parce qu'on s'entend bien », déclare la rose comme si ça tombait sous le sens. « Et puis, t'es pas trop moche dans ton genre. »

« Merci », raille Kiba en s'affalant sur sa chaise. « Je te retourne le compliment. »

« Oh, allez, déstresse ! Tu sais bien que t'es carrément sexy. »

« Je ne veux pas jouer à ça avec toi. »

« Ok, je suis carrément pas attirante en fait, c'est ça ? », demande la jeune femme avec un air penaud à croquer.

« Bien sûr que si », soupire le serveur. « Mais on est amis et je te respecte trop pour briser ce qu'il y a entre nous. »

« Je déteste quand les mecs commencent à parler de respect pour se chercher une excuse », lâche Sakura avec un brin d'agacement. « Ça veut dire quoi, au juste ? Qu'à partir du moment où vous sortez avec quelqu'un vous arrêter de le respecter ? »

Kiba soupire encore.

« Je vais retourner travailler et faire comme si on n'avait jamais eu cette discussion », dit-il en se levant.

« Kiba », le retient la rose en lui attrapant la main. « Je ne te demande de coucher avec moi ou je ne sais trop quoi d'autre que tu aurais apprécié faire avec la blondasse… »

Le brun ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en coin.

« …mais juste de sortir avec moi un soir, entre amis, en ayant en tête le fait qu'on pourrait peut-être envisager quelque chose de plus. »

Il darde son regard sur ses émeraudes beaucoup plus sérieuses que d'ordinaire.

« Juste ça. Et si ça ne marche pas, on oublie tout, promis. »

« On dit souvent que les meilleures relations amoureuses sont celles qui sont bâties sur l'amitié avant tout », ajoute-t-elle en le voyant encore hésitant.

« Et peut-être que tu as peur d'avoir un rencard avec moi parce que tu penses ne pas pouvoir tomber amoureux de moi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que moi je suis complètement insensible », avoue-t-elle avec plus de gêne pour achever de le convaincre.

« T'es amoureuse de moi ? », est la seule chose que parvient à demander Kiba après cette tirade, surpris par cette semi-déclaration.

« J'ai pas dit ça », nie Sakura en claquant sa langue conte son palais avec une irritation mêlée à une bonne dose d'embarras. « Juste que tout le temps que tu as passé à baver sur la blonde refaite, moi j'ai eu le temps de baver sur toi. »

Kiba éclate sincèrement de rire cette fois-ci, la tension quittant peu à peu son corps pour se disperser dans l'air. Sakura a une sorte de don pour sortir des choses incongrues, tournées de manières encore plus incongrues. Tout en essuyant les perles humides au coin de ses yeux d'un revers de manche, il s'agenouille face à la chaise de son amie.

« Ce soir, alors ? », il demande, toujours avec le sourire et les yeux encore brillants de son éclat précédent.

« Si tu veux bien », répond la rose, moins assurée qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Je termine mon service dans une heure. »

« Super », commente Sakura avec peu d'enthousiasme, pressée de finir son thé pour masquer les rougeurs sur ses joues.

« A toute à l'heure, alors », sourit Kiba avant de frôler la joue féminine de ses lèvres en se relevant et de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

Tandis qu'il part rejoindre son collègue, Sakura jette un regard derrière elle. Elle aperçoit la blonde plantureuse qui dandine ses fesses en minaudant face à une tablée de garçons pleins d'hormones.

 _Tu m'auras au moins servi à quelque chose, pétasse._

* * *

 ** _Voilà, voilà ~_**

 ** _Je ne le dirais jamasi assez, mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ou vos suggestions (si je sèche, vous n'aurez plus d'OS; oui, c'est une menace)._**

 ** _Haha, bref, à demain!_**


	10. Sakura x Deidara

_**Comme je n'ai rien publié hier, je vous offre une second OS aujourd'hui ;-) ~**_

 _ **Au passage, merci au Guest qui a commenté tout à l'heure. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas abandonner :-P J'ai trop de pairings en tête pour ça ~ Le Sakura/Kakashi est un couple que j'aime beaucoup, d'ailleurs. J'écrirais très probablement sur eux. Sur Kisame aussi, je pense. Ce sera comme un défi d'aborder leur relation sans entrer dans le cliché ou dans le ridicule ;-) Bref, merci d'aimer et de suivre ce que je fais! :-) J'espère que cet OS te plaira ~**_

* * *

Acte de liberté, contre la normalité

 _Sakura x Deidara_

Deidara caresse la courbure d'un sein nu de la pulpe de ses doigts. Sakura frissonne – de plaisir, de désir, sous le contraste entre leurs ébats passionnés et cette douceur après l'acte. Le blond se redresse après avoir embrassé sa joue.

Il tire une clope de son paquet et la cale entre ses lèvres. Avec le geste assuré du pouce de ceux qui ont l'habitude de s'en griller une, il allume son zippo et l'approche du bout de sa cigarette, son autre main placée en contrefort pour éviter que la flamme vacillante ne s'éteigne. Ainsi positionné, torse nu, le jeans tombant sur ses hanches pour dévoiler le liseré de son boxer, une jambe relevée et l'autre tendue, en train d'allumer sa clope, nimbé par les rayons du soleil, Sakura se surprend à sourire légèrement, le rose aux joues, presque intimidée par cet éphèbe qui lui a tant fait découvrir la nuit passée.

Deidara tourne la tête en sa direction, un sourcil arqué et un rictus moqueur au coin de ses lèvres entravées. Quand il a achevé sa besogne, il balance négligemment le zippo sur la table de nuit et tire une latte de tabac. Fermant les yeux, il rejette la tête en arrière et expire toute la fumée de ses poumons.

« Tu ne m'avais pas l'air si embarrassée cette nuit », fait-il remarquer en coulant ses yeux bleus sur la jeune Eve à ses côtés.

« Bien sûr que si », rétorque cette dernière, sèche.

Les paroles ont comme déclenché un interrupteur dans son esprit. La quiétude du moment s'est brisée en mille morceaux autour d'elle. Ne reste plus que l'incompréhension et l'agacement. La peur, aussi, d'avoir été prise pour une conne. De s'être laissée aller à une idylle alors qu'elle sait pertinemment que ça n'existe pas.

« Pourquoi ? », demande-t-elle en fixant le plafond.

« Tu regrettes déjà ? », demande le blond en retour en crachant la fumée par les naseaux, nonchalant.

« J'ai l'impression que tu m'as récupérée comme un chiot abandonné et que tu m'as juste sautée par pitié. »

« Ne sors pas des choses aussi crues de ta bouche si pure », susurre Deidara en caressant ses lèvres du pouce.

« Ferme-la », gronde Sakura en le repoussant à deux mains.

Elle remonte entièrement les draps sur son corps, peu désireuse de le laisser se gorger de sa nudité plus longtemps.

« On se connait depuis un moment déjà. C'est pas comme si on est juste deux inconnus qui ont fini dans le même lit pour ne plus jamais se revoir au matin », tente de relativiser Deidara.

« On ne s'est presque jamais parlé, jusqu'ici. »

« Et ? Est-ce que ça empêche de se connaitre ? »

« Pourquoi ? », redemande Sakura d'une voix neutre.

« Parce que je te regarde souvent, et que je te trouve très belle mais trop solitaire », explique le blond en prenant une autre bouffée relaxante.

« Et non, ce n'est pas de la pitié », ajoute-t-il en voyant le regard vert viré au noir. « Ça me chagrine un peu, c'est comme du gâchis. »

« Et alors ? T'as décidé de consommer pour les autres ? »

« J'ai décidé de t'aimer », déclare Deidara avec sérieux malgré son attitude détendue.

« T'es en plein délire, mec. »

« C'était si nul que ça ? », interroge le jeune homme, un brin moqueur.

« Change pas de sujet. »

« Répond. Tu as aimé ? »

« Oui, bien sûr », soupire Sakura, toujours honnête envers ses sentiments.

« Eh bien moi aussi, figure toi », sourit son partenaire en caressant ses cheveux de sa main libre. « Je voulais t'aimer quand je t'ai embrassée, et maintenant je suis sûr. J'ai décidé il y a cinq minutes que je t'aimerais, alors je vais t'aimer. »

« Ça se décide pas », rétorque la rose, le laissant néanmoins jouer avec ses cheveux pour le moment.

« Parce que tu crois vraiment que l'amour tombe du ciel et frappe deux personnes au hasard ? »

« C'est plus ou moins, le concept, ouais. Quelque chose que tu peux pas maitriser et qui te tombe dessus sans que t'en ai voulu. »

« Tu as déjà expérimenté ça ? »

« Une fois », crache-t-elle à la manière de ceux qui en ont trop souffert.

« Moi aussi. Ça ne m'a pas plu, et j'ai commencé à voir les choses sous un autre angle. »

« Explique. »

Deidara tire une longue latte de sa clope avant de l'écraser dans le cendrier sur la table de chevet. Se rasseyant correctement sur le matelas en tailleur, complètement tourné vers Sakura, il parle avec les mains comme les passionnés le font.

« Je suis jeune et dynamique. Et comme n'importe quel autre jeune dynamique, je veux stupidement être libre. Or, être libre, c'est pouvoir faire des choix. C'est la première chose qu'on nous apprend en philo. Alors, je choisis la vie que je veux, les amis que je veux, les ennemis que je veux, et surtout, la fille que je veux. »

« Ça sonne comme si tu choisissais la facilité au lieu des emmerdes. »

« J'emmerde l'amour et sa fatalité, c'est vrai. »

Sakura continue de fixer le plafond, pas convaincue.

« Chacun est libre de voir la vie comme il veut, tu ne crois pas ? », demande Deidara en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

« Sauf que y a un problème dans ta théorie », remarque la rose.

« Va-y », lui intime son homologue d'un mouvement de tête.

« Toi t'as décidé de m'aimer, ok. Mais si moi je veux pas t'aimer, tu fais comment ? Tu te retrouves comme un con. »

Deidara éclate sincèrement de rire.

« C'est vrai. Je crois quand même un peu au coup de pouce du destin », confie-t-il dans un soupir destiné au ciel.

Silence. Sakura réfléchit aux paroles à la fois dingues mais alléchantes du blond. Au fond, elle aimerait penser comme lui. Ça lui éviterait des tas de réflexions inutiles; parce que ça, Sakura est douée pour réfléchir sur un rien pendant des heures. Au fond, elle aimerait bien vivre au jour le jour sans se soucier des autres et sans forcément emmerder le monde au point de se retrouver irrémédiablement seule.

Elle plante pour la première fois on regard droit dans celui de Deidara.

« Eh, l'expert en philo », le hèle-t-elle. « C'est quoi la normalité ? »

« Eh bien, le p'tit robert te dirait que c'est ce qui est conforme à la moyenne, comme une norme qui s'est installée ou qu'on a imposée au cours du temps. »

« Et la philo ? »

« Je sais pas trop. Sans doute qu'il n'y a pas de normalité. Enfin, je veux dire, c'est trop subjectif. On ne peut pas appliquer quelque chose de normal universellement. Ce qui est normal pour toi ne l'est pas forcément pour moi. Ce qui est normal pour nous deux ne l'est pas forcément pour les autres. »

« Et pour toi, c'est quoi la normalité ? »

« Je croyais que mes théories étaient foireuses ? », fait remarquer le blond en arquant un sourcil moqueur.

L'irritation pointe dans les émeraudes qui le fixent. Elle réagit au quart de tour, c'est dommage. Mais Deidara ne veut pas qu'elle détourne encore les yeux alors qu'elle commence enfin à l'accepter, donc il consent à répondre sans la taquiner.

« Franchement, j'en n'ai aucune idée. Je veux pas me casser la tête avec ça, alors j'y réfléchis pas. Je marche plutôt à l'instinct, aux envies. On est jeune. Tant qu'on n'a pas besoin de réfléchir, autant en profiter et vivre à fond. »

Silence. Sakura fait à nouveau glisser ses yeux vers le plafond, les mains posées sur le tissu sur son ventre, plongée dans ses pensées.

« Cherche pas, de tous les gens pas normaux de la terre, on est sûrement les moins normaux du lot », rit Deidara.

« C'est sûr que vu ce que tu dis… », lâche vaguement la rose.

Silence à nouveau.

« Et il parait que les gens pas normaux aiment se retrouver entre eux », ajoute le blond. « En fait, c'est comme un instinct naturel. »

« Je croyais que c'était parce que tu en avais eu envie », fait Sakura en se tournant vers lui.

Le sourire de Deidara s'élargit face à cette réaction.

« Pour moi, oui. Mais tu veux pas croire à mes théories, alors j'essaie de te convaincre comme je peux. »

Silence, toujours. Elle regarde fixement le blond, bien que celui-ci fasse mine de jouer avec ses doigts. Il aime être enfin au centre de son attention. Sans méfiance, sans pudeur. Elle réfléchit sincèrement à ce qu'il lui dit, elle envisage peut-être même de le suivre dans sa folie. Il aime vraiment ça. Plus que ce qu'il avait décidé au départ.

« J'en ai envie, maintenant », lâche la jeune femme. « Un peu. »

« De quoi ? », questionne le blond, désireux de la pousser à se confier un peu plus.

« D'être avec toi. »

Deidara lève ses orbes océanes et accroche celles verdoyantes de Sakura.

« Mais tu n'es pas capable de me le dire juste maintenant », s'obstine tout de même cette dernière.

« Que je t'aime ? Bien sûr que si. »

« Pas sincèrement. »

« Un peu qu'il sera sincère. Surtout après ça. »

« Ça quoi ? »

« L'amour, les discussions. Tu es sans doute la fille la plus authentique que j'ai jamais rencontré. Du moins, aussi subjectivement que je puisse en juger. »

Il relève les draps et les fait glisser lentement sur la peau de pêche jusqu'à dévoiler le corps féminin dans sa parfaite entièreté. Il s'allonge à demi sur Sakura, retenu par ses bras de chaque côté des mèches roses étalées sur l'oreiller, et il se penche pour goûter encore à ses lèvres rosées. Tandis que sa main droite, taquine, commence à migrer de l'épaule jusqu'au bas-ventre en passant par un sein, il chuchote à son oreille de sa voix la plus velouté.

 _« Je t'aime. »_

Les mots font vibrer le corps sous le sien, et se frayent un chemin jusqu'au cœur qu'il peut sentir pulser plus fort en embrassant les lèvres gorgées de sang de sa compagne désormais aussi libre que lui.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, déjà le dixième OS ~~**_

 _ **Est-ce qu'il vous a plu?**_

 _ **J'espère revenir avec un ou deux textes demain!**_


	11. Sakura x Shi

_**Désolée pour les quelques jours sans OS, mais entre les bugs de connexion du site et le syndrome de la page blanche... Bref. Mon manque d'inspiration se sent largement.**_

 _ **Réponse à ghostchantilly: Bonjour-bonsoir ~ Je suis ravie que le premier OS t'ait plu et merci beaucoup pour tes compliments :-) Je ne suis pas élève en art appliqué, en revanche une amie y est inscrite et c'est pourquoi je connais cette filière ~ Je ne suis pas une bonne dessinatrice mais j'aime à imaginer les choses. Tu vois, je suis du genre à avoir un beau tableau en tête sans savoir comment le reproduire. Mon truc à moi, c'est plutôt l'écriture; du coup j'essaie de faire passer ce que je visualise par les mots. Si tu as réussi à imaginer le portrait de Sakura, tu m'en vois comblée! Merci encore et en espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant!**_

* * *

Fierté médicale

 _Sakura x Shi (C)_

Cette fille avait le don de l'énerver.

Vraiment.

D'une manière telle qu'il lui avait voué une haine palpable aux débuts de leur relation – encore strictement professionnelle. Elle représentait tout ce qu'il abhorrait chez une femme, chez une kunoichi, et chez un médic-nin.

A quoi avait bien pu penser le Raikage quand il l'avait envoyé en « stage » à Konoha pour apprendre auprès de Sakura Haruno ? Comme si une fillette aux cheveux atrocement roses pouvait lui apprendre quoi que ce soit ! Et non, ça n'était de la mauvaise foi. Qu'elle fût la disciple de la Godaime ou non ne changeait rien. Elle n'était pas nécessairement plus douée que lui pour autant.

Il en avait été persuadé.

Il savait que c'était stupide de sa part de penser ainsi; mais il avait détesté la fille à la simple mention de son nom et de son rang. Il était fier et jaloux, il en avait complétement conscience. Pourtant, il avait préféré tout nier en bloc; c'était juste une fille stupide, vaniteuse et beaucoup trop sensible pour son propre bien. Une kunoichi de bas-rang dont le respect qu'elle inspirait était uniquement dû à son statut proche de l'actuelle Hokage. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de mérite. Aucun, en réalité.

Et il y avait encore eu tant d'autres phrases acerbes du même genre qui avaient tournées en boucle dans sa tête durant tout le trajet jusqu'à Konoha qu'il avait mené en compagnie de deux autres médic-nins de son village.

La politesse et les manières parfaites dont elle avait fait preuve à leur arrivée l'avait d'autant plus irrité. Miss j'excelle-en-tout n'était pas vraiment son type de personne privilégié.

La gentillesse à toute épreuve dont elle s'était parée au début de leur formation avait achevé de le dégoûter au plus haut point.

La première crise de la légendaire Sakura Haruno avait ainsi été un grand choc pour lui. Lorsque l'un de ses collègues de Kumo avait eu le malheur de confondre deux substances dans la confection d'un antidote déjà vu et revu auparavant, la jeune femme avait fini par perdre patience. La déflagration de violence impromptue avait secoué toute la salle aseptisée. Shi s'était alors demandé comment un corps de femme aussi petit et menu pouvait contenir autant de force en lui. Sakura s'était vite excusée dans une belle courbette et avec de légères rougeurs sur les joues, et son attitude était revenue à la normale pour le reste de la journée.

Dès lors, son regard sur la rose avait changé. Il s'était montré plus attentif à ses gestes – fluides comme ceux de tout bon shinobi, et précis comme ceux d'un médic-nin aguerri. Il avait aussi remarqué les muscles finement travaillés par l'entrainement qui roulaient sous la peau de pêche quand la rose décidait de remonter les manches de se blouse blanche sur ses coudes. Les accès de colère avaient fini par devenir coutumiers au fil des jours, et les apprentis soigneurs s'en étaient trouvés d'autant plus motivés – se prendre un coup de poing ravageur de la part d'une femme était déjà un bel affront à la fierté masculine en soi; recevoir une droite de Sakura Haruno en plein visage creusait une cicatrice psychologique incurable.

Au bout d'une bonne semaine passée en sa compagnie, il y avait eu un autre bouleversement dans l'esprit de l'homme qu'était Shi. La peau fine du cou et la nuque féminine avaient commencées à l'attirer plus que de raison lorsque Sakura attachait ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute pour dégager son visage. Les lunettes qu'elle portait sur le bout de son nez lorsqu'elle lisait des rapports médicaux pendant qu'ils effectuaient un exercice n'avaient pas manqués de le faire rougir à plus d'une reprise. La façon qu'elle avait de mordiller ses lèvres quand elle était contrariée le faisait littéralement fondre de l'intérieur. Le galbe de ses cuisses dénudées tandis qu'elle portait souvent des jupes légères et confortables lui faisait de plus en plus envie.

Shi avait mis ces réactions sur le compte des hormones aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait pu. Mais à vingt ans passés, et au vue de son expérience de ninjas, il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas là le problème.

Cependant, éprouver un désir sincère et profond pour une jeune femme qu'il avait vu d'emblée comme une hypocrite et une rivale l'avait beaucoup refroidi beaucoup dans ses ardeurs. Il était indéniable qu'il respectait Sakura pour ses capacités et son intelligence, et qu'il était gourmand de son physique féminin et fuselé. En soi, elle était très différente de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé – de tout ce qu'il avait _voulu_ s'imaginer. Sa politesse était naturelle par respect d'autrui, sa gentillesse désarmante était un trait de caractère qui n'avait jamais failli, l'amitié que lui portait les gens du village était sincère de par ses aptitudes bien réelles, et ses accès de brutalité incontrôlés la rendaient encore plus authentique. Elle était loin de porter un masque. Cependant, Shi n'était pas près à faire une croix sur sa fierté et à se l'avouer en toute honnêteté. Il préférait de loin se mentir et continuer à agir de manière à la fois hautaine et impassible. C'était son masque à lui.

Pourtant, la rose avait accompli encore un autre exploit dans sa carrière de médecin; elle avait su faire tomber les apparences pour révéler l'homme. Avec un subtil mélange de douceur, d'agacement, de patience et de violence, elle était venue à bout de l'attitude méprisante de son apprenti qui cachait en réalité un panel d'émotions contradictoires.

Elle avait su l'apprivoiser, et en sa compagnie, pendant la si courte semaine qui leur restait à cet instant, Shi avait réappris à se connaitre lui-même et à accepter la véritable personnalité de Sakura. Ils avaient ensuite été amenés à se revoir régulièrement à l'approche de la guerre, et une nouvelle tension avait pris place entre eux au fil du temps. Leur attitude s'était parée lentement de séduction, et ensemble, ils avaient plongés toujours plus profondément dans une longue, _longue_ torpeur…

Sakura cessa soudain d'embrasser son amant.

« A quoi tu penses, mon cœur ? », demanda-t-elle, inquiète, en prenant le visage de Shi en coupe entre ses mains.

Sakura Haruno était à la fois belle, ingénue, violente et _extrêmement_ _chiante_.

Alors comment est-ce qu'il se débrouillait pour l'aimer aussi fort ?

* * *

 ** _Voilà la chose non identifiée..._** ** _Comme toujours, je vous invite à me laisser votre avis, même si c'est pour me dire que c'est nul (je comprendrais) ~_** ** _J'ai des tonnes de pairings en tête et tout autant de situations en projet, mais je me retrouve incapable d'écrire correctement ces derniers temps._**

 ** _C'est pourquoi j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer; j'ai une nouvelle idée qui a fait son chemin. Que diriez-vous d'un nouveau recueil où je publierais des OS Sakura/multi-manga? Donc, de quoi mettre en scène Sakura avec des personnages d'autres mangas que je trouve badass (et il y en a beaucoup). Ca me permettrait de jongler entre trois recueils, ce qui est assez conséquent, mais qui au final me permettrait de jouer en fonction de ma motivation et de mon inspiration. Quand je bloque sur l'un deux, j'arrive souvent à me rattraper sur un autre._**

 ** _Bref._**

 ** _Sur ce, j'espère revenir avec quelque chose de mieux la prochaine fois!_**


	12. Sakura x Izumo

_**Bonsoir, bonsoir!**_

 _ **Mes meilleurs vœux à tous, que l'année 2016 soit remplie de toutes les choses dont vous aurez besoin ~**_

 _ **Je suis désolée pour cette longue attente, mais voici un petit cadeau -ou une grosse punition? - pour ce début d'année :-)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Après sept jours passés ensemble

 _Sakura x Izumo_

 **1er tour de garde** :

« Il fait vraiment bon, ce matin », soupira Izumo Kamizuki d'aise, accoudé au mur d'enceinte, en entendant un bruit de pas souples derrière lui. « Tu ne trouves pas, Kotetsu ? »

« Je suis navrée, Izumo-san, mais ce n'est pas avec Kotetsu que tu monteras la garde, aujourd'hui », rétorqua une voix aux inflexions toutes féminines avec malice.

« Sakura ! », s'exclama Izumo en se redressant. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Les blessures de Kotetsu sont plus graves que ce que je pensais », expliqua la rose en se rapprochant. « Je lui ai donc expressément ordonné de garder le lit pendant encore au moins une semaine. »

« Oh », murmura le shinobi, ses mains se crispant sur le bord du mur tandis qu'il se mit à malmener sa lèvre inférieure. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir négligé de vérifier si leur ennemi avait bien été éliminé durant leur dernière mission en duo. S'il avait été plus méticuleux, il se serait rendu compte que leur cible n'avait pas encore trépassé et Kotetsu n'aurait pas ainsi tourné le dos à sa lame meurtrière.

« Ne t'en fais pas », sourit Sakura avec douceur pour le rassurer. « Ses jours ne sont plus du tout en danger. J'ai neutralisé le poison, mais des résidus s'étaient déjà infiltrés dans les tissus et rendent maintenant le travail de cicatrisation plus lent. C'est juste une mesure de précaution pour ne pas qu'il rouvre sa plaie. »

Le Chûnin hocha la tête avec gratitude : « Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui. »

« C'est mon métier », répondit la rose à cela, la poitrine secouée par un léger rire dénué de joie. Son regard, étrangement las, se perdit dans le vide quelques instants avant qu'elle ne reprenne avec plus d'entrain : « C'est donc moi qui le remplacerait cette semaine ! »

« Vraiment ? », demanda Izumo, sans même cacher son abasourdissement. « Enfin, ne le prends pas mal ! », se sentit-il obliger de se justifier juste après, craignant d'avoir vexé la jeune femme – et craignant surtout son poing légendaire. « C'est juste que je ne t'avais jamais vu ici et avec ta nouvelle notoriété, je n'aurais jamais cru t'y voir ! »

« Détends-toi », rit la jeune femme en lui assénant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. « C'est moi qui ai demandé à Kakashi – pardon, je veux dire, à _Hokage-sama_ – si je pouvais remplacer Kotetsu. »

« Il n'y a vraiment plus rien à faire à l'hôpital en temps de paix pour que tu viennes t'ennuyer au sommet des murs d'enceinte de Konoha ? », interrogea Kamizuki en arquant un sourcil.

« J'avais besoin de faire une petite pause », confessa son interlocutrice en prenant place à ses côtés, un coude appuyé sur la pierre afin d'appuyer son menton dans le creux de sa paume.

« Il n'y a rien de très palpitant qui se passe ces derniers temps, tu sais. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment pour l'action que je suis là. »

« Tu savais qu'il y aurait une belle vue et une bonne compagnie », affirma Izumo avec un clin d'œil mutin.

« Absolument ! », s'exclama Sakura en riant. « Tu m'as percée à jour. »

Son nouveau compagnon d'infortune sourit avec chaleur tandis qu'il reprenait son poste d'observation, son unique œil visible rendu brillant par les rayons matinaux du soleil.

« C'est vrai qu'il fait bon, ici », souffla la rose à côté, une brise automnale venant caresser son visage pour emporter ses mots au loin.

* * *

 **2e tour de garde** :

« C'est quand qu'il se passe quelque chose, exactement ? », demanda Sakura, davantage allongée que simplement appuyée sur le mur.

« Jamais, je te l'avais dit », baragouina Izumo dans sa main, les paupières lourdes en cette fin d'après-midi.

« Même pas un petit bandit de pacotilles de temps à autres ? »

« Même ça, ça court plus les rues. »

« Hm hm », acquiesça la rose en baillant. « On est en paix. »

« On est en paix », confirma son compagnon en fermant les yeux.

* * *

 **3e tour de garde** :

« Tiens », s'exclama paresseusement Izumo en sortant de sa semi-léthargie. « Voilà une petite famille de canards qui essaie de s'introduire à Konoha. »

Sakura balaya le sol du regard et fit glisser ses prunelles sur la colonne de palmipèdes, mère en tête suivie de ses canetons, qui marchait à petits pas pressés en direction de la grande porte.

« Tu crois que les gars en faction au poste de contrôle vont les laisser passer ? », demanda-t-elle sans grande conviction.

« Ils risquent de leur demander leurs papiers », répondit son compère en étouffant un bâillement. « J'espère pour eux qu'ils sont en règles. »

« Tu crois qu'ils les cachent dans leurs plumes ? », questionna à nouveau la kunoichi en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, soudain plus curieuse.

« Je pencherais plutôt pour leur estomac », contra Kamizuki, imitant le ton d'un fin connaisseur. « Et ils les régurgitent quand ils doivent les présenter. Il parait que c'est assez commun comme comportement chez les oiseaux. »

Sakura hocha la tête pour marquer son assentiment sur cette théorie.

« Izumo ? », interpela-t-elle ensuite son compagnon.

« Hm ? »

« Tu te rends compte de la conversation qu'on est en train d'avoir ? »

« Malheureusement, oui. »

La kunoichi opina une nouvelle fois, le regard dans le vague.

« N'empêche, rien ne nous assure que ce ne sont pas des petits terroristes à la solde d'un groupe de rebelles », marmonna Izumo dans sa barbe.

Sakura lui tapota l'épaule avec compassion.

* * *

 **4e tour de garde** :

Sakura frissonna, la chair de poule prenant relief sur la peau de ses bras nus. Ses épaules ne tardèrent pas à s'alourdir d'un matériau confortable.

« Il fait un peu frais, aujourd'hui », commenta simplement Izumo en plaçant correctement le manteau dans son dos.

« Je suis désolée », marmonna la jeune femme, un peu honteuse. « Il faisait bon quand je suis sortie de chez moi et je n'ai pas réfléchi au fait qu'il ferait plus froid une fois en hauteur. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, on apprend ce genre de choses avec l'habitude », assura le Chûnin pour la mettre à l'aise.

« Mais tu n'auras pas froid, toi ? », demanda la medic-nin par reflexe.

Izumo eut beau la rassurer de son sourire chaleureux, cela ne suffisait pas à le réchauffer comme en témoignait le léger tremblement de ses mains.

« On peut partager la cape, si tu veux », proposa Sakura, l'air de rien, en tendant son bras sur le côté pour lui offrir un pan de tissu.

* * *

 **5e tour de garde** :

« Tu savais qu'on pouvait utiliser son chakra pour augmenter ses performances sexuelles ? », questionna ingénument Sakura sur le ton de la conversation.

« P… Pardon ? », bredouilla Izumo, les joues rouges, arraché à son observation.

La rose lui montra la couverture du livre qu'elle était en train de consulter : _Les utilisations méconnues du chakra._ Le sous-titre qui suivait était lui aussi on ne peut plus explicite : _Les immenses bienfaits du chakra pour lutter contre l'impuissance_.

« J'ai décidé d'amener un peu de lecture, aujourd'hui. Naruto m'a offert ce livre à un de mes anniversaires, et je me suis dit qu'il était temps de lui faire honneur. »

« Ah, très bien », bafouilla son coéquipier en détournant les yeux pour à nouveau contempler le paysage.

« Je suis presque sûre qu'il a été rédigé de la main de Jiraya », murmura Sakura pour elle-même. « Donc », reprit-elle après quelques secondes, « tu étais au courant ? »

« Pas vraiment », lâcha Izumo, embarrassé, et exaspéré à l'idée que la jeune femme ne se fût pas décidée à lâcher le morceau.

« En bien, il suffit que tu concentres du chakra au niveau des méridiens de ton pén… »

« Ça va, j'ai compris ! », la coupa brusquement le brun, plus écarlate que jamais.

« Bah alors, qu'est-ce c'est que ça ? », demanda la rose, faussement surprise, en lui tapotant la joue comme elle l'aurait fait à un enfant. « Tu joues les timides ? »

« N'insiste pas ! »

« Tu sais, si tu as des problèmes à ce niveau-là, tu peux m'en parler. Je suis médecin, je te rappelle. »

« Tu es sans pitié. »

* * *

 **6e tour de garde** :

« Sakura, pourquoi tu es là ? », interrogea Izumo sans crier gare en dardant ses prunelles dans celles de jade, ce qu'il ne faisait presque jamais généralement, trop occupé qu'il était à surveiller le périmètre.

La jeune femme poussa un long soupir de résignation – elle savait pertinemment que « prendre une pause » ne lui servirait pas indéfiniment d'excuses suffisante.

« Alors le moment est venu d'en parler, hein ? »

Elle avait le sourire un peu triste, très mélancolique.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais t'y forcer, mais tu as sans doute une bonne raison pour être venue te perdre ici et si tu n'en parles pas, je ne suis pas sûr que tout ce temps perdu aura servi à quelque chose. »

Sakura se pinça les lèvres, ne sachant pas par où commencer et comment s'exprimer.

« Disons que je traverse une sorte de crise existentielle, le coup classique. »

Izumo gardait le silence, ses yeux sérieux toujours fixés sur elle, et lui fit un petit signe du menton pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt à l'écouter. La rose s'accouda alors au rebord en pierres et perdit ses émeraudes dans l'immensité en espérant y trouver du courage.

« J'ai du mal à supporter l'après-guerre », lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Tu m'aurais dit ça il y a deux ans, pourquoi pas », fit son compagnon en haussant un sourcil circonspect. « Mais là, ça commence à faire tard. »

« Je sais que la guerre est terminée depuis longtemps, mais les conséquences ont un peu tardé. Et même quand je les ai ressenties, j'ai essayé de lutter contre le plus que je pouvais. Maintenant, j'ai atteint le point de rupture et il fallait que je sorte de tout. De l'hôpital, surtout; j'avais l'impression d'être asphyxiée, de commencer à étouffer entre tous ces murs blancs. »

« C'est embêtant quand on est medic-nin. »

Sakura fit couler son regard vers Izumo avec un petit sourire en coin.

« C'est gentil de le préciser. J'ai eu tellement de mal à trouver ma place et à me forger une notoriété… Je suis partie de très bas pour finalement réussir à briller pendant la guerre mais, maintenant que tout est passé, j'ai l'impression de n'être à nouveau rien de plus qu'une fille aux cheveux roses. Je suis medic-nin, et pourtant je suis qualifiée de médecin par la plupart des gens.

Naruto est devenu le héros du monde entier et est entouré de fans hystériques. Sasuke, bien qu'il ait été un déserteur et un des plus grands ennemis de Konoha à une certaine époque, a complètement redoré son image avec ses exploits guerriers et la mission de rang S ultra importante qui lui a été confiée récemment. Et moi je suis devenue l'assistante de Tsunade-sama dans la direction de l'hôpital, je suis le « docteur Sakura » qui soigne bien les gens et qui reste cantonnée à son village pour se consacrer aux autres. Je suis redevenue la fille qu'on reconnait par sa chevelure rose comme étant la coéquipière de deux légendes vivantes, sans même trop connaitre son nom, on se dit juste qu'elle a de la chance de côtoyer un Uzumaki et un Uchiha. »

La jeune femme, malgré son caractère bien trempé, avait l'air immensément fragile à cet instant, petite comme si elle pouvait s'envoler au moindre coup de vent, incertaine comme si elle allait disparaitre d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Je suis horrible, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante tandis qu'une fine larme perlait le long de sa joue. « Je n'arrive même plus à retrouver mes convictions d'avant et mon désir d'aider les gens à n'importe quel prix. J'en ai juste… marre de sauver des gens, en fait. De soigner tout le monde sans avoir droit à autre chose qu'un simple « merci » après avoir enchainé des opérations complexes qui m'ont pompées tout mon chakra. »

Sakura renfila ensuite et déglutit, incapable de trouver les mots et la contenance nécessaire pour continuer.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas, tu sais ? », fit Izumo avec un petit sourire. « Je ne peux décemment pas comprendre ce que tu ressens, mais je peux imaginer que tu te sentes enfermée et délaissée. Même si on n'a jamais été proche, le peu que j'ai pu entrevoir de toi m'a tout de suite fait comprendre que tu étais indomptable et que tu avais besoin de ta liberté. Tu as une sorte d'empathie naturelle qui te pousse à aller vers les autres, mais tu as aussi besoin de ton espace à toi pour évacuer. Je pense que c'est ça ton problème aujourd'hui; tu prends soin des autres et pourtant tu n'oses pas leur dire ce que tu viens de me confier. Tout autant qu'un médecin tu es un ninja, et tu as donc besoin de partir en mission, de voir d'autres horizons, de taper sur des gens… »

Sakura fut secouée d'un petit rire à ces derniers mots.

« Et d'un peu de reconnaissance pour tout ce que tu fais toujours pour autrui », conclut Kamizuki en pressant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière, loin de s'en contenter, préféra se tourner vers lui pour l'enlacer. Passant ses bras autour de son cou, elle lui chuchota un petit « merci » au creux de l'oreille avant de profiter d'un peu de sa chaleur. L'homme, plutôt gêné, eut un temps de retard avant d'oser lui rendre son étreinte.

« Je ne sais pas si ça m'a fait du bien de l'entendre, mais je me sens déjà soulagée dans une certaine mesure que tu le saches. Et que tu le comprennes. »

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit », commença Izumo tandis qu'ils se détachaient l'un de l'autre, « On ne peut rien espérer obtenir tant qu'on n'essaie pas d'agir. »

« Tu as raison », souffla Sakura en essuyant son visage du dos de la main pour se redonner contenance. « Merci encore. Et désolée pour tout ça », murmura-t-elle en rosissant légèrement.

Ses orbes brillantes, mouchetées de différentes nuances de vert, étaient magnifiques, lumineuses tandis que le soir tombait et que le nuit prenait déjà ses aises.

* * *

 **7e tour de garde** :

« Tu es bien matinale, dis-moi », lança Izumo en baillant alors que Sakura était déjà assise sur le mur, face au soleil fraichement levé.

« Bonjour, izumo », sourit simplement cette dernière à contre-jour en se tournant vers lui. « Je voulais te voir avant de partir. »

« Tu ne restes pas encore aujourd'hui ? »

« Une groupe de ninjas va bientôt être rapatrié dont certains sont gravement blessés. On m'a demandé de venir à l'hôpital pour aider donc je suis obligée de raccourcir mes vacances au-dessus de Konoha, désolée. Quelqu'un va venir me remplacer. »

Le brun se rapprocha simplement de la jeune femme pour s'accouder à ses côtés.

« Encore à l'hôpital, donc ? »

« Après ça j'irais parler à Kakashi – pardon, à _Hokage-sama_ \- pour qu'il m'affecte d'urgence à une mission. »

« Tant mieux. »

Le vent matinal vint rafraichir le silence qui suivit pour le rendre doux et apaisant.

« N'essaie pas de cacher ta déception, tu as le droit de pleurer », affirma Sakura avec fatalité en tapotant la tête d'Izumo.

Ce dernier rit en lui attrapant la main.

« C'est vrai que tu es de meilleure compagnie que Kotetsu. »

« Je te remercie pour ce compliment », approuva très modestement la rose. « Mais je suis au regret de t'annoncer que je l'ai autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital hier soir et qu'il reviendra donc te voir dès lundi. »

« Quel dommage », soupira le Chûnin, faussement déçu.

La quiétude se fit à nouveau maîtrese pendant quelques minutes tandis que chacun observait l'horizon, plongé dans ses pensées, leurs mains finalement toujours liées.

« Allez, Izumo », lança Sakura. « Dis-le. »

Le susnommé fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension en se tournant vers elle.

« Invite-moi à dîner. »

Izumo crut s'étouffer avec sa salive.

« Pardon ? », cria-t-il en rougissant, pris de court.

« Tu en meurs d'envie et ça me tente bien moi aussi », dit simplement la jeune femme en jouant nonchalamment avec une mèche de ses cheveux. « Et puis, maintenant que tu sais comment infuser ton chakra en cas de _coup de mou_ , il n'y a aucun problème, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu aurais pu te passer de cette précision ! », beugla Kamizuki en l'attrapant par les hanches pour la faire tomber de son perchoir.

Le rire cristallin de Sakura résonna dans le paysage paisible qui marquait le réveil du village.

* * *

 ** _Voilà, voilà ~ Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis!_**

 ** _Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai commencé un nouveau recueil d'OS_ _cent_ _ré_ _sur Sakura appelé_** **Vagabonde petite fleur, trouveras-tu l'âme sœur?,** **_dans lequel je la mets cette fois-ci en scène avec des personnages issus d'autres fandoms. Donc, voilà, n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'œil ;-)_**

 ** _En espérant que l'attente soit moins longue la prochaine fois, j'ose vous dire à bientôt ~_**


	13. Sakura x Kotetsu

_**Izumo appelant forcément Kotetsu...**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Désir en bout de table

 _Sakura x Kotetsu_

Sakura s'était installée en bout de table.

Tout autour d'elle, il y avait la bande de joyeux lurons qui avait jadis fait partie de la même promotion qu'elle à l'académie; une bande d'abrutis hyper entrainés qui constituait la fierté-même de Konoha.

En temps normal, la rose se serait intégrée à cette fanfare comique qui rythmait le restaurant sous le regard amusé des autres clients. Toutefois, ce soir-là était on ne peut plus spécial, et la belle kunoichi à présent âgée de vingt ans avait d'ores et déjà repéré sa proie. Son esprit s'était déjà aventuré au loin tandis qu'elle se détournait des chamailleries de ses camarades pour jeter des coups d'œil réguliers à la table d'à côté.

Le coude appuyé sur le bois et le menton nonchalamment posée au creux de sa main, ses cils recourbés et ses yeux mi-clos conféraient une langueur toute séductrice à ses prunelles assombries par la lumière tamisée. Ainsi parée de charme, elle dardait avec fixité ses émeraudes brillantes sur le beau Chûnin qui occupait ses pensées.

Assis aux côtés de son éternel compagnon, Kotetsu Hagane lui rendait un regard brûlant. Les bras croisés sur son torse, simplement vêtu d'un pull noir moulant tandis qu'il avait fait tomber sa veste d'uniforme, il lui offrait même un sourire ravageur.

Trois semaines auparavant, ils effectuaient une mission en duo; et voilà qu'ils se tournaient autour depuis lors. Sakura avait décidé au lendemain de la guerre d'enfin se libérer des entraves de son amour de jeunesse afin de pouvoir s'épanouir pour de bon, et le shinobi, qu'elle n'avait que trop peu connu par le passé, avait su retenir toute son attention. Kotetsu s'était toujours complu dans le célibat, mais Haruno représentait à ses yeux tout ce qu'il pouvait rechercher chez une femme : la beauté et la sensibilité, certes, mais aussi l'intelligence et la force; une ninja au même titre que lui avec qui il s'était plu à converser et à vivre durant quelques jours.

A leur retour, ils avaient, sans même se concerter, d'un commun accord muet qui marquait d'autant plus leur complicité naissante, de poursuivre leur connaissance mutuelle dans un jeu empreint de séduction. Depuis, leur relation avait évoluée, et tous deux commençaient à devenir impatients à mesure que leur intérêt – et leur désir – pour l'autre grandissait.

Bientôt fut venue l'heure pour l'homme de vider son dernier verre de saké avant de se lever en compagnie de ses camarades afin de rejoindre la sortie. Kotetsu jeta une ultime œillade de braise à la kunoichi, puis se retourna en balançant négligemment sa veste sur une épaule. Sakura suivit le mouvement de son postérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il disparût complétement de son champ de vision. Un sourire de contentement fleurit sur ses lèvres rosées tandis qu'elle reportât son attention sur ses amis.

Sakura s'était installée en bout de table; une place, lui dirait-on, de choix lorsque l'on était accompagné d'autant d'énergumènes. Davantage encore lorsque l'on brûlait de désir, répondrait la rose avec espièglerie.

Relevant la tenture de l'échoppe tandis qu'elle était la dernière de la bande à en ressortir, la jeune femme eut la délicieuse surprise de voir son prince charmant adossé au mur d'en face, une cigarette presque entièrement consumée coincée entre ses doigts. Elle se gorgea quelques secondes du tableau viril qui se dressait devant ses yeux gourmands, avant de s'approcher à pas de félin. Kotetsu abandonna le tube de tabac en l'apercevant et l'écrasa sous sa semelle en revêtant un sourire charmeur. Il se redressa pour ensuite mieux se pencher vers l'objet de ses désirs; caressant la douce joue féminine de son nez, il continua son chemin jusqu'à placer sa bouche près de son oreille. Humant le parfum de fleur et d'alcool qui se dégageait de sa peau, il chuchota suavement : « Je te raccompagne ? »

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plu et à bientôt ~**_


	14. Sakura x Genma

Etre de papier

 _Sakura x Genma_

Genma était là où qu'elle fût.

Depuis l'instant où l'adolescente ouvrait les yeux au matin et jusqu'à son coucher à la nuit tombée, il demeurait à ses côtés, silencieux, observateur; une présence à laquelle elle s'était accoutumée et qui la rassurait comme seules les très longues habitudes avaient le pouvoir de le faire.

Après tout, Genma était là depuis qu'elle avait six ans.

Ses cheveux châtains coiffés d'un bandana bleu-marine, ses pupilles noisette bordées de noir, le _senbon_ qu'il tenait toujours serré entre ses dents et qui franchissait indolemment l'interstice de ses lèvres pleines; Sakura connaissait tout ça par cœur depuis longtemps.

Quand elle était petite et terriblement seule dans son statut de fille unique, elle l'avait considéré comme le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Mais plus le temps s'était écoulé, et plus il avait fini par devenir autre : d'abord un ami dévoué, puis un confident attentif, en outre un jeune adulte séduisant; l'image qu'elle se faisait de l'homme évoluant au gré de ses propres mutations de fille et de femme.

Chaque jour, il attendait au pied du lit que ses émeraudes s'ouvrassent aux premières lueurs du jour, un sourire en coin sur sa bouche mutine. Quand elle s'apprêtait dans la salle de bain, le reflet masculin dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo la dardait de ses yeux d'une intensité presque insoutenable. Sur le quai de la gare, tandis qu'elle attendait le train qui la mènerait jusqu'au lycée, il attendait patiemment à côté d'elle, lisant par-dessus son épaule l'un des nombreux romans dont elle se nourrissait. Elle enchaînait en grimpant dans un tram, et Genma s'installait en face d'elle, adossé contre les portes automatiques, les mains nonchalamment enfoncées dans ses poches et l'attitude désinvolte. A la cafétéria, il s'asseyait en face d'elle, affalé sur la table, une main soutenant sa tête, et il l'admirait sans discontinuer, bouchée après bouchée, l'œil tendrement amusé. Enfin, quand elle revenait exténuée de sa journée, tandis qu'elle s'allongeait sur son lit pour s'endormir, il venait prendre place à ses côtés, les draps se froissant à peine sous son poids, et il veillait sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombât dans un profond sommeil.

Partout où elle était, il était aussi.

Shinobi surpuissant, admiré du plus grand nombre et redouté par ceux qui restent, légende parmi les héros, fort, brave, généreux, bon en amitié et fidèle en amour, ses aventures avaient commencé à peupler les songes de Sakura dès le premier jour où elle avait ouvert le tout premier tome du _Roman de Shiranui Genma_. Petit à petit, son imagination novice de fillette s'était développée, et depuis ses douze ans, elle empiétait complétement sur la réalité, devenant _sa_ réalité.

Car après tout, Genma n'était qu'un être de papier, initialement couché sur des pages vierges et devenu fruit de son imagination après moult lectures. Genma n'était qu'un fantasme, une projection de son esprit. Après tout, Genma n'était pas réel.

Mais au moins, il serait toujours là pour elle.


	15. Sakura x Kisame

Only Human

 _Sakura x Kisame_

Elle n'avait jamais trouvé son époux aussi beau qu'à cet instant précis.

Au petit matin, tandis que le soleil pointait à peine le bout de son nez, Kisame était étendu juste là, à ses côtés dans le lit, merveilleux dans toute sa vulnérabilité.

Il s'était meut durant la nuit dans une position des plus incongrues, le drap blanc censé recouvrir sa peau nue retroussé jusqu'au bout du matelas, une jambe tendue et l'autre arquée dans un angle qui ne semblait pas particulièrement confortable; à force de mouvements, la ceinture de son pantalon de pyjama s'était même abaissée presque jusqu'au-dessous de ses fesses. Son bras gauche était tendu vers le bord du lit et sa main pendait mollement dans le vide, tandis que son autre appendice reposait sur l'oreiller, juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait les sourcils froncés, de petites saletés au coin des yeux, le nez légèrement froncé, un filet de bave sur son menton et la marque de l'oreiller imprimée sur la joue droite.

Malgré cela, Sakura n'hésita pas à passer sa main dans les cheveux bleu foncé tout emmêlés, les caressant avec beaucoup de tendresse dans son sourire et son regard. Elle éprouvait un sentiment de réalisation fort, comme en face d'un tableau qui lui aurait fait prendre conscience d'une réalité dont elle n'avait jusque-là pas conscience.

Kisame était magnifique dans toute son imperfection humaine. Et, bien qu'il fût sans doute un peu trop large d'épaules et bleu de peau pour pouvoir prétendre être normal, il était véritablement un homme, rien de plus qu'un humain. Rien de moins non plus. Son cœur battait là, sous la paume de sa main, lent et mesuré, encore ensommeillé, mais pulsant tout de même pour faire circuler le sang et maintenir la vie.

L'homme est au paroxysme de lui-même quand il dort, quand il ne contrôle rien et laisse la nature prendre le relais.

Sakura se blottit contre son compagnon et se laissa bercer par les bruits du corps sous son oreille, bien décidée à se rendormir pour quelques heures supplémentaires. Kisame aussi avait le droit de la contempler dans les bras de Morphée, Sakura ne se soumettrait jamais plus au grand complexe idiot des femmes qui les force à redouter de se laisser surprendre hors du contrôle de leur apparence.

Elle était persuadée que son mari, à son réveil, saurait la trouver aussi belle qu'elle venait tout juste de le trouver splendide.


End file.
